Stress Therapy
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Peyton is a therapists, Lucas is a student who is overly stressed. This is totally AU Leyton. Very smut like. If you like my story. "Age is just a number" I believe you would like this one to. Very Mature. Rate M for reasons.
1. Session One

**Okay this is just a going to be a very short story like four or five chapters. It is totally AU Leyton. It is going to be very smut like.**

**

* * *

**

Peyton climbed the stairs of the university's Behavioral Sciences building to finally arrive at her office on the 6th floor. (And I thought being a grad student would get me some respect,) she thought sarcastically. The corner nook the department liked to call her "office" was hardly 10X10 feet in floor space and crammed with all sorts of books that the regular profs didn't seem to want. If nothing else, it was comfortable. She had found room for a futon that served as a couch during appointments and as a bed when she stayed there to chip away at her dissertation. (Ah well, another day, another associateship dollar.) she mused as she turned on her computer to check her appointment calendar.

As the computer booted she examined her reflection on the screen. Peyton was a pleasant woman, perhaps not a super-model, but she held her own against the "cheerleader" types. Her mother had always bragged about her combination of brains and beauty. Peyton didn't completely disagree, either; she had the classic Norweigan features, blond hair, green eyes, and a well proportioned body. He breasts were quite adequate for turning heads, especially among the under grads, she noticed.

It turned out that she had only one appointment that morning, a counselling session with a student named Lucas. Due to arrive in 15 minutes, she decided to put on some coffee and settle down.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, a head popped out from behind the door and a timid voice called out "Hello?"

"Hi. Come in and sit down," Peyton said warmly. "My name's Peyton, and you must be Lucas."

"Yeah, I'm Lucas." He seemed like a balloon that couldn't hold any more air without popping. Stress was written all over his face, and Peyton noticed that he had probably stayed up all night last night because of his bloodshot eyes and weary expression.

After the formalities were out of the way, Peyton asked Lucas to tell her about himself. Lucas was a music major, and sang in the university choir as well as played trumpet in the orchestra. Peyton could see why he was stressed; music majors are well-known for crazy schedules and long practice/study hours. She was amazed at how Lucas thought nothing of working until 2 or 3 in the morning only to have an 8am class the next day.

"How long have you been doing this?" Peyton asked.

"Since my freshman year, and I'm a junior now. It never bothered me until a while ago." Lucas said. "It was just part of surviving."

"What do you do to relieve stress?"

"I used to be able to do anything to relieve stress. Music used to relax me so much. Now music is the biggest source of stress I have. I have to be that much better than the next guy or else I don't get into the grad school I want. You should understand that."

Admittedly, she did. She remembered back to her undergrad days, when she fought tooth and nail to be the best psych major there was, so she could have this associateship. "I do understand, Lucas. I remember worrying about it as much as you are now. But there isn't ANYTHING you can do to relax?"

"Hell, I can't even masturbate to relax anymore!" Lucas blurted out. Almost immediately Lucas realized what he had said. He blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Um… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that… maybe I should leave now–"

"Wait, don't leave." Peyton said, almost too anxiously. A furious wave of thoughts went through her mind. Somehow Lucas's remark had taken Peyton out of her "professional" mode and now realized that she was getting turned on! (Stop it, stop it right here. Rule number 1 about counselling: DON'T get involved with your patients–MAJOR no-no… But he *is* cute… and I haven't had any fun lately… NO! You can't do it… why not? Maybe it's just what he needs…)

Peyton went to the door and closed it tight. With no other appointments this morning, she wouldn't be bothered for a good three hours. (Well, I've never seduced anyone before… but I guess there's always a first time. Here goes nothing), she thought.

"Lucas , I'm going to ask you some… personal questions. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. I promise that anything you tell me will be kept between us. Okay?" Lucas only nodded. "Lucas, how long have you been masturbating?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"Have you had sex since then?"

Lucas blushed again. "um. . . no."

"You're a virgin? That's surprising, a good-looking guy like you." And he *was* good looking. He was just a little tall then she was, solidly built muscles under his T-shirt, short blond hair, and a pleasant face. With beautiful blue eyes.

This was getting more interesting by the minute. She began to run her fingers through his hair, and stood in front of him so that her breasts were level with his eyes. "Can you still masturbate now, or did you mean that the stress wasn't letting you?"

"Oh, I still can, it just doesn't feel as good as it once did." He was getting more comfortable with the sudden twist of conversation, it seemed. "I bet I sound rather silly to you now,"

"Not at all. It's not something you need to be ashamed of." Peyton couldn't believe she had just said that. "Perhaps you'd like to try it here and now. Masturbating, that is," she said with a little smile.

"HERE? Now?"

"Why not? If this is how you used to be able to relieve stress, why not try again?" She began to unbutton her shirt and changed her tone to be as seductive as she could possibly comprehend. "I'll even help," she said with a smile.

This got some results, Peyton noticed; a bulge was beginning to grow in Lucas's Levis. Peyton sat down beside Lucas and began to stroke his crotch. "Would you help me take my bra off?"

Lucas was too caught up in the moment to ask questions. Instinctively, he reached around Peyton and undid her bra. With a deft movement, Peyton had taken off her top and bra so that her newly bared breasts hovered mere inches from Lucas's face. Tentatively at first, "Can I " he asked, Peyton nodded. Lucas began to lick at her nipple, then became more confident when Peyton moaned in response. "Oh…yeah, *baby*… suck my tits!"

It was rare when Peyton would actually speak during lovemaking. More often than not, words just got in the way. However, this was different. Lucas needed stimulation from all the senses, and Peyton was happy to oblige. Her hands found Lucas's button fly, and within seconds had pulled his throbbing manhood out for her to conquer. Making Lucas lie down, Peyton looked over Lucas's cock and paused only for a moment to admire.

She wasn't good at estimating size, but figured that he had to be at least 8 inches long. "I'm gonna make you cum, Lucas," she said huskily. "I'm gonna suck the cum right out of you, and you won't be able to do a thing about it." Lucas could only whimper in response. Running her tongue over his purplish head, down his shaft and down to his balls, Lucas tensed, letting the ecstasy overcome him. With practiced skill, Peyton took him into her mouth. She worked him up, pushing him higher and higher until she was sure that he would explode.

"Wait, please." Lucas managed to squeak out.

This surprised Peyton She was sure that Lucas had lost complete control. Oh well, no big deal. "Yes, love?"

"Let me cum inside you. I want this to be right."

She had planned to wait for the second time around, but what the hell. "Whatever you want, Lucas. I'm yours." Eagerly, Peyton stripped off her skirt and settled down on top of him. She gasped as she impaled herself on his dick. She realized that she'd underestimated Lucas's size as he had reached farther that Peyton had ever felt before. She ground into him, and with each stroke she brought herself closer to orgasm. Lucas was breathing heavy, a twisted look of pleasure on his face.

"Ooohhh… It's almost there!" Lucas grunted.

"You can do it baby! I want your hot cum!" Peyton yelled.

This was too much for Lucas, as he blossomed into orgasm, shooting his virgin load deep into Peyton, who in turn was brought over the edge. Lucas fell in a heap onto the futon, exhausted. Ironically, it was the most relaxed Peyton had seen him. (This may not be bad therapy for me, either,) Peyton thought as she cleaned herself up and waited for Lucas's strength to return.

"Can I see you next week" Peyton asked, as she looked over her scheduled calendar.

"Hell yeah"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, it you would like for me to continue this.  
**


	2. Session Two

It was around three-thirty in the afternoon when Peyton reached her office. "Miss Sawyer, your next appointment is all ready in your office" he assistant said, as she handed Peyton her messages

"Thanks Angle" Peyton said, as she walked into her office. She walked over to her desk putting down her stuff. She flipped through her messages totally forgetting, her client was siting in the chair waiting on her.

Lucas smiled, as he watched her, he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The high-heels she wore accented long, lean, and goddess-like legs, leading up the skirt that she wore. It wasn't too short, but it was enough to get his imagination mind flashing back to last week, when he was actually in between her legs pounding away.

The top that flowed along her thin body, her curvy breasts, which were the perfect size. His mouth fit perfectly over her nipples. She smelled like vanilla, and it tickled his senses to no end. Her face was beautiful, that was no secret. She held an innocence, but a sultry smooth decadence as well. The green-hazel eyes that captured him were both sad and enrapturing all at the same time.

All Lucas wanted to do was stick his hands wrist-deep in those curls and inhale her invading scent, while kissing her, he didn't get the pleasures to touch those incredible lips last time, but god he pray he did today.

Lucas broke himself from his thoughts when he realized he was staring. He smiled, as she sat down, still not noticing him. He cleared his throat, which got Peyton's attention.

Peyton glanced up, she could speak, as she noticed who her next appointment was. He was sitting there in a blue shirt, and jeans looking sexy. He had smirked at her, That little action had sent a shiver down her and, had made Peyton a little weak in the knees. In that moment she was glad that she wasn't standing.

Taking a deep breath and refocusing herself, Peyton "Lucas, how are you?" she asked, as she try not to look at him.

"I'm just fine. Actually, I'm great." Lucas spoke with confidence.

"Glad to hear, you do look fine" she closed her eyes, "That's not what I mean" she was turning red. " I mean you look better than last week"

"I feel better, I mean classes are still hard, and I still have a lot of thing going on. I feel lost sometimes, like no one understands me, not my family, not my friends, no one."

"Have you ever try talking to anyone, like a family member, or a friend, your girlfriend," she said, as they locked eyes,

Lucas smiled, " I don't have a girlfriend, I have dated alot of girls However, after several boring dates with a variety of girls from school, I had found that they all seemed to lack the maturity to make them good companions. They all seemed more interested in clothes, make-up and pop stars."

Peyton smile a little, she doesn't know why, but she is relieved that he didn't have a girlfriend. "What about family or friends?"

"My brother and I talk but we are two opposite people, he doesn't get me either. My mom trys to understand me, she is the one the told me to try therapy. I thought it was one of the stupidest things she ever said.

"What do you think now?" Peyton asked, as she wrote in her note pad.

"That my mom is a very smart woman, I wish she would thought of it early"

Peyton didn't look up at him she knew what he was thinking about. Hell she hasn't been able to get him off her mind. "So Lucas, are you sleeping better, your eyes don't look that bloodshot" she said, as she looked him up and down. He did look a hell of alot better than last time. But there was still a little sadness in his eyes, or scarceness. She wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I mean I cut down one class, so I can get some more sleep. My dreams are becoming very unforgettable lately. So I can't wait to get to sleep" he lick his lips, as he watched Peyton play with her necklaces. She was biting her bottom lip and, turning him on at the same time.

"Um....why are your dreams getting to be unforgettable?" she questioned, she was wondering if he was having the same dreams she was.

Lucas blushed, "they are unlike anything I have ever dream before,"

"What makes then different then your before dreams

"Because, for the past week every night, my dreams have revolved around.........." he paused, as he shifted in his chair. " you" he whispered. He watched, as her face flushed.

Peyton gave him a little smile, and stood up. Promptly, she folded her arms across her chest and replied, "What do we do in those's dreams of your?"

Lucas looked up at her, she was now standing in front of her desk. Secretly begging him to take her now.

"Well." he began, as he stood up. "For one were not talking" he said, as he walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her.

Peyton was throw off by his action. "Wh.....what....are we doing than?' she mumbled.

Lucas slowly places his hands on her hips, her hands drop to her side. "This" he whispered, as his lips captured hers. She was taken completely taken by surprise, his tongue grazed her lips begging entrance into her mouth which. She eagerly accept, his tongue shoots out to meet hers as they deepen their kiss, not able to get enough of each other.

Peyton was feeling suddenly breathless, as they broke the heated kiss

In a husky voice Lucas whispered; " I have been waiting to do that all week." He lifted her up in sat her on her desk. He kissed her again, he then moved his hand to her lap and proceeded to kiss her passionately. His hands strayed to briefly caress the bare flesh of her left thigh, savoring its silky smooth texture, lingering a moment longer there, before moving further up her thighs.

Peyton broke the kiss and, hurriedly cried out:"Lucas, we can't do this"

Lucas seemed momentarily lost for a second. "Why not? we've done it before"

Peyton knew he was right, she knows that last time was wrong. This time was definitely wrong, but damn if felt so good. Lucas lips glaze hers again before, she could say anything. Her hand when to the buttons on his blue shirt.

Lucas pulled back to take his shirt off for her, as he took of his wife beater. Peyton pulled her shirt over her head.

As the blouse was removed, Lucas feasted his hungry eyes on Peyton's breast,He could just make-out her small, perfectly capped nipples through the sheer material of the white lacy bra she wore, with the rise and fall of her chest. Unable to control his primal instincts, he ran his finger tips along her neck, moving it down slowly towards her cleavage. The delicate soft region was warmer, slightly moist to the touch.

Peyton reached back knocking everything off her desk. She took her bra off in threw it behind her. Then laid down, Lucas leaning down and, gently kissed her. Peyton stay still for a second and then, placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. Kissing him back a bit harder, her tongue pushed past his damp lips to dance with his thrusting tongue.

His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling on her throbbing pulse. He found her nipple and took hold of the sensitive tip, gently rubber and playing with it between his fingers. Her hands drifted down to his butt and grabbed him, lightly grinding her hips against her, making her intent obvious.

Her skin felt moist and clammy and she could hear the rapid acceleration of her heart beat. An involuntary gasp almost escaped her lips as Lucas suddenly bent over and hungrily took her left breast and nipple in his mouth, sucking noisily on it like it was an ice-cream cone, while he continued to twiddle her right nipple between the fingers of his other hand.

"Oh,god" Peyton moaned, as Lucas moved to her right breast and slowly covered the delicate soft skin around the nipple with warm wet kisses. He watched in fascination as goose bumps broke out on the sensitive skin. Again, he took hold of her now erect nipple in his mouth, covering it with warm wet saliva as he sucked and teased it to full erection, savoring the taste and texture of the soft skin in his mouth.

"Lucas, I need you" she raised her hips, hoping he would get how desperate she was.

"I know, I need you to" he whispered.

Lucas lifted her hips up, removing her skirt. He removed the last piece of clothing then went on kissing each leg, one after the other, her inner thighs smoother, sleeker, and softer than any part of her, his tongue slid down so easily.

She moved her hips up meeting his face half way. His fingers and tongue moving in her expertly, She wailed and squeezed his hair pushing his head in between her thighs even more so. Teasing her so, he twirled his tongue and fingers, making her body shake.

Damn it felt good to be touched and treated that way. She was in a complete daze just reacting to everything he was doing. Body shifting, mouthing screaming, ears deafening at the sound of her own heart beating.

He could still taste her on his lips and in his mouth as he brushed his face along with hers. "I missed you." He cooed in her ears.

He then began to massage around her now moistening pussy, to prepare her for what was to come. "Y-E-S" she yelled,as his mouth meet her pussy for first time.

"I-need…" Her breath shortened as she spread her leg to the comforts of his head.

With both palms on the inside of her thigh he spreads her lug further, skillfully moving his tongue in her the way she liked.

He breathed hard, panting the way she was. He kissed her neck harshly as he felt the rush surging through his body as she hastily unfastened his pants.

"…now…I need…you…now…"

With his pants low enough and capable of doing so, he entered her body. She wrapped her legs around, trapping his movement to a limitation. She bit her bottom lip anticipating his next move. Already he was deep within her and his lips were all over her neck. "Damn, baby you feel so gooooooooooooood"

He captured her lips, entrapping her still as he devoured her mouth. She quickly let go, exhaling and inhaling quickly in the crook of his neck as she buried her mouth, murmuring his name over and over.

They both came and suddenly it was finished.

"OH MY GOD" The two blonde's jumped at the sound of the voice.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Someone caught them in the act, will it be a good thing or a bad thing. **

**Please review. **


	3. Between sessions

Peyton and Lucas looked over at the door, their eyes were widen, there mouths were open. Lucas didn't know who the girl was that was standing in the doorway with her jaw drop. He Immediately jump off of Peyton. He pulled his pants back up grab his shirt.

Peyton started to search for her clothes, she was embarrass, she couldn't believe she didn't lock the door. "Damn why didn't I lock the door" she mumble to herself.

Lucas ran out of the office faster then a rabbit could run. After Peyton got dress again, she sat down in her chair.

"Well. well, well"

"What" Peyton asked, the girl who was standing in her doorway, "Could you please shut the door."

"I can't believe you"

"Brooke, listen..................

"No, Peyton I'm really disappointed in you" Brooke said, in her serious voice.

Peyton closed her eyes, as the guilt rushed over her, "Brooke, please listen...........

"I can't believe you some best friend you are." Brooke slammed the door, walked over to Peyton " Why did you tell me?"

"It just happen"

"It just happen? Let see you just happen to be laying on your desk naked, he walks in immediately strips down, in stick his cock in you." she said, sarcastically

"No, he is my client" she whispered, as she bit her lips

"Peyton Sawyer, what the hell is wrong with you, You can't fuck your client that's against the pledged we signed.

Brooke was also in the therapy business, but she worked with younger kids, that were having problems with a parent's or close family members deaths. They have knew each other for over a fifteen years, they told each other everything, Brooke is married to a wonderful movie produce name Julian, they have two kids, a boy name Jason age 3 and a daughter name Elisabeth, who is 19 months. Peyton wasn't lucky in the love department, she had a lot of blind dates thanks to Brooke and Julian, but they were always in to them self, there was never a connection, she has took a couple, okay maybe five home for a one night stand, but that's what they were one nights stands, she never heard from them again, she didn't want to either.

"How did this happen, I mean did you put the move on him, or did he put then on you?"

"The first time I did, the second time which was today, he did" Peyton smiled,

"The first time, Damn Peyton, how long has this little affair been going on?"

"It's not affair, I'm single he single, It's not like anyone will get hurt, it just sex Brooke, really, really, unbelievability, hot, sex"

"Really," she nods, "He does have one hell of nice body, don't tell Julian" they laughed, " are you going to see him again?"

"I have too. the school has pay for nine session, I still have seven sessions to go."

"So what happens after the sessions are over, will you continue to see him?"

"Brooke, I don't know like I said there is no feelings between us, We are just two lonely people, with lots of stress, who releases it through sex"

"WOW, He is the only one right, I mean your not sleeping with every client?" Brooke asked, with a raisin eye brow.

"No, Brooke Lucas is the only male, the rest of my clients are females,"

"That doesn't matter" she laughed, " I think Lucas would love a threesome" she smirks.

"Shut up, don't you have two children waiting at home for you?' Peyton said, as she slipped her shoes back on Before, Brooke could response, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Peyton yelled, as she comb her fingers through her now mess hair.

"Miss Sawyer," Angle said, as she open the door,

"How can I help Angel," Peyton said, in her professional voice

"We have to cancel all our appointment next week, they will be doing some painting and other stuff. So I will call in schedule new appointment in two weeks"

"Okay," Peyton sat there a minute, thinking about Lucas, she wanted to see him next week, but how. "Wait Angel"

"Yes Miss Sawyer" Angel asked,

"Call, Kirsten,Marie,Jessica,Tina,Destiny, tell then I will see them in two weeks, Then call Lucas, in tell him I will like to see him at my place, on Tuesday night, about six, give him my address." she said, as she try not to look over at Brooke, who she knew was laughing.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea" Angel asked

"Yeah, I really need to see Lucas, he isn't handling his stress that good, if I go to long without seeing him. He might exploded and, we wouldn't want that. Now do we?"

"No ma, I will call right now" Angel said, as she walked out of the office.

"You so got it bad," Brooke laughed, "You know you want him to explode,

" I do not Brooke, he seems like a good guy, I'm just looking out for him"

"Yeah, I see that" she rolled her eyes, "And you do want him to explode, inside you" she wink, as Peyton turn red, "Come on my dirty friend lets get a drink."

They walk out of the office laughing and smiling, as they turn the corner they ran into a very nervous Lucas, "Sorry," he whispered, as he drop his head, "I left my bag in your office," he said, in a low voice looking at the floor.

"Oh, I can go get if for you" Peyton said, as she smile at the way he was acting, Brooke standing there trying to hold her laughter in.

"Okay" he whispered, still not looking up. Peyton turn back around, leaving Brooke there with Lucas, who was still looking at the floor.

"So I hear you are pretty stressed out, I hope Miss Sawyer is helping you get through everything, she is the best in her fields"

"Yeah, she is the best" he said, in a nervous voice, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Brooke just smiled, she want to say something sexually about what he said, but she knew he was already to uncomfortable. "Look I'm not judging anyone here, Peyton is my best friend, she is a grow women who can make her own decisions. Even though I do not agree with what has been going on, I would never turn her in"

Lucas finally looked up at her " She just really hard to resist, I mean I can't stop thinking about her, I don't want her to lose her job" he said, in serious tone

Brooke just nodded, she could tell he was different than what she thought, He seem to be an honest, caring, understanding, kinda of guy. A guy that would be prefect for Peyton.

"Here you go Lucas" Peyton said, as she handed him his black bag. " I guess I will seen you next week."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about early, I didn't plan on taking advantage of you"

"Lucas, you didn't take advantage of me, hell I believe I took advantage of you last week. So I'm sorry, I was just trying to help" she said, as they locked eyes,,

"Believe me Peyton, you totally help me last week, I haven't feel that good in along time. I don't regret it, " he paused, " the only thing I regret from the first time was not kissing you, I dreamed about your lips against mine, That is the only thing I really plan on today I want to kiss your kissable and luscious lips, to see if it was like my dreams."

"Was it?" she asked, as she bit her lip.

"No, it was better than I could ever imagined."

Peyton shook her head, "Well I need to get going I have a test to study for, if I don't do good on this one I can probably kiss my scholarship away" he laughed, then turn away.

"Hey Lucas" she said, as she walk toward where he had stop to look at her. She looked him straight in the eyes, not really sure why she did what she did next.

She lightly brushed her lips against his, teasing him at first. She felt his hand caress her cheek and she slowly deepened the kiss. Running her hands through his soft locks, she pushed past his lips , wanting to feel her tongue play with his. After she finds his she can't help but make a soft noise into his mouth.

Peyton finally, but slowly pulled back after, totally forgetting about Brooke standing behind her. "your going to do great, I believe in you" she whispered.

Lucas was shocked, at first, but seem to calm down at her words. "Thank you Peyton" he said, before turning to walk away,

"WOW" Brooke said,

Peyton jump at the sound of her voice, "Brooke, god I totally forgot you were here" Her cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I bet" they laughed, "Peyton what was that?"

"It was a good lucky kiss, he needs someone to believe in him. And I do, Brooke he is amazing guy who will do wonderful in life, as long as he believes he can" she said, because she really believe in him.

"You could of gave him a kiss on the cheek for good lucky, but you chose to give him a very passionate kiss"

"It wasn't passionate Brooke, it was just a little kiss that doesn't mean a thing" she said, in her irritated voice

Brooke shook her head, as they walked to Peyton's car, "A kiss always means something, especially if it a kiss like you two, just shared" Brooke said, as she got into the car.

"Okay, enough talking about my client," Peyton said, as she started the car. "How's my god kids doing?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Wondering when there godmother is going to give them cousins" She laughed, as Peyton gave her a hateful look.

Brooke knew there was definitely something more to this whole hook up thing, Lucas might be the one Peyton has been waiting on. She just prays that Peyton knows what she getting herself into. Lucas was clearly starting to have feelings for her. Brooke could tell by the little conversation and they way he looked at her. But convincing Peyton was going to be difficult.

* * *

**Well, I decided, to make each chapter a session like example chapter one was session one, in so on in so on. This one is a in between session. The next chapter will be session three at Peyton's place.**

**Then chapter 5 will be another session back in her office, but I want to find a way for either Haley, Nathan or someone Lucas knows to find out. So that chapter 6 will be in between session, on that person reaction. **

**Brooke wasn't upset, she knows Peyton can get into trouble. but she also see more to them, then just some mean-less hook up.**

**The next Chapter will be all Leyton, so probably another smut one and they will learn more about each other. **

**Chapter 5 will also be a leyton one to.**

**But like I said, I want to fine away for someone else to find out, so if you have an idea, please share it with me.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading.  
**


	4. Session Three

Peyton walked into her apartment smiling, She spent the day at the beach with Brooke and her family. She looked at her watch again in smile it was five thirty, Lucas was on his way. Peyton hasn't seen him sense the little good luck kiss she give him. She wondered all week it he passed or not. She knew he had to he was a very smart boy,or man you could say. She sat on her couch thinking of something to do to keep her busy. She pick on a magazine in begin to flip though it.

Her mind when to her conversation with Brooke today. Brooke was really convinced that there was more between Lucas and Peyton. But Peyton stood her ground insisted that it was just hot, amazing sex. But Brooke just laughed and said, wait in see Peyton, just wait in see.

Peyton was knocked out of her thoughts when her doorbell rang. She stood up checking her hair and face in the mirror that hung on the wall my the door. She smiled as she opened the door, He looked amazing in his dark blue jean, and a white button down shirt. His hair was kinda mess, he looked tried, but he was smiling as she invited him in.

"Hey Lucas, How have you been?" She asked, as she shut the door. She noticed he was staring at her. She than looked down realizing she was still wearing her beach dress, "I spent the day at the beach with some friends" She said, as she smooth down her luxurious cut trim beach dress, that Brooke told her to buy last night.

"Lucky friends," he said, as he kept starring, mostly at her legs, Peyton blushed, but looked down so Lucas won't notices. But he did,

"Um, how about you take a sit in I'll get us a glass of wine" she said, as she started to walk towards the kitchen "Um, this is going to sounds stranger." she started, as she turn back to look at him. He was sitting on her couch looking so good. "How old are you, I mean the file they give me your birthday wasn't listed, I know you are a junior, but I wasn't to sure of your age." she bit her lip, as she waited his answer

"Twenty-one," He said, smiling at her nervousness " And you?" he asked, as he make himself comfortable on her couch.

"Twenty-four" she smiled, at him before, she went to the kitchen. She return a few seconds later. With two glass of wine. " here" she handed him his glass then sat beside him. "So how was your week?" she asked, as she played with her glass

"Well not that good, but I manged to get through it"

"What happen?"

"Well, the good news is I pass my test" he said, as they locked eyes "One down five to go"

"Lucas that's wonderful" she said, as she hugged him.

"Thanks, I believe you are the reason" he said, as he grabbed her hand. "You believed in me, like no one ever has." he said with so much honest.

"No,, Lucas you are the reason, you need more faith in yourself, once you believe in yourself then other people will. I knew you were special for the moment I met you" she bit her lip again, as she noticed that look in his eye. The one he got last time, right before he kissed her. "Um, so what's the not so good part about your week" she asked, trying to pay attention to him

"My roommates, I live with two party animal's, you know the kind who doesn't care about grades, or there eduction. They only care about how many girls they can score with"

"Yeah, that sucks I had a roommate like that to, Rachel, but she moved to LA a couple of months ago"

"Can I ask you something, I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want." Lucas asked hesitantly

"Sure I guess"

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No, I haven't been in a relationship since high school, I never really had the time, I'm just like you I guess you could say, Education comes first, love comes later" she smiled, as she sat her glass down.

"Have you been in love?"

"Wow, you are sure asking the hard questions, Um.....yeah my high school boyfriend I was completely in love with him. We started dating in the tenth grade, broke-up three weeks before graduation. He got a scholarship to play ball at Duke, and I wanted to go to college in New York, So we kinda ended thing."

"Wow, I've never been in love, I had a girlfriend in high school, but I don't believe what we had was love."

"Love is a very harsh thing. It can make you or break you." Peyton said, as she looked away from him.

"Or Save you" Lucas whispered, causing her to snap her head up to look at him. She bit her lip for a second, she wanted to kiss him, but she promised herself she was going to get through this session without having sex with him. Just to proof to Brooke that she wasn't into him.

"How long were you together?" She said, as she try to knock out the ideas in her head. Peyton knew this was suppose to be a session about his stress, not his love life, but she has been wanting to ask him a couple of questions.

" two years"

"Wait you dated a girl for two years in high school, but you told me you were a virgin" she asked a little confused

"I was a virgin, I didn't lie about that. I mean come on what guy would admitted he was a virgin, if he really wasn't?"

She knew he had a point, she just smile as he continued, "She didn't believe in sex before marriage, It sucked but I respected her decision I never pressured her about it. Like I said, I liked her alot but I believe we were only together because, her mom was best friends with my mom. Everyone expected us to get married and live happily ever after. My mom was upset when I ended it a couple days before going off to collage," He paused, "Lindsey was a great girl, but she wasn't what I thought I wanted, or what I needed" He said, as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I totally understand that" Peyton said, as they stare at each other. Her heart was racing. In that moment she thought he was saying he waited her, but he can't this is just sex, no strings, no feeling, just sex. Are maybe it was something more. "Dammit Brooke" she mumbled to herself, she hated that Brooke has her thinking about what is really going on between them.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, as he put his arm around her shoulder. She tensed up a little, he moves closer to her and she feels the heat from his body. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Peyton whats wrong?"

She looks over at him and smiled, "Nothing, I'm a little hot, Um...excuse me for a moment." She said, as she walked out to her balcony. She took a deep breath as she sat down on one of black and white chairs. She closed her eyes letting the cool air calm her down.

"Wow, it beautiful out here" Lucas said, as he walked out on the balcony. taking in the beautiful sunset in front of him

Yeah, I know," She whispered, as she looked over at the sunset. "I love to watch the clouds lit by sunset light in the evening. . This wonderful balcony is the reason I wanted this apartment, As soon as I saw this I had to have it. I love to spend time sitting here, watching the clouds, admiring it made me think back on those happy days when I was younger."

Lucas just looked at her as she talked about her childhood. "We had a balcony in the house I grow up in. I use to sit at there every night with my mom. My dad was always on business trip. So it was just me and my mom, well Brooke to, Her parents where never home. So she spent everyday with me. We qiut going at to the balcony after my mom died. I wasn't able to go anywhere near it. It hurt and my dad never really understood, but I had Brooke who was holding my hand through it all. " She said, as she looked down at the ground, she had tears and her eyes. She didn't want Lucas to see her cry.

Lucas walked over towards her, kneel down in front of her. He lifted her chin up with his index finger. They locked eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss Peyton," he whispered, as his hand thumps wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Lucas" she whispered, as their eyes stay connected. She bit her lip again, as the desire to kiss him came flowing back.

"I bet your mom is so Pound of the woman you turn out to be" Lucas said, as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You think?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sometimes I'm not to sure, you know" she said, as her has play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Positive, Peyton baby you are remarkable, don't you know that."He said, as his hand rubbed her back. Peyton's eyes were widen she couldn't believe he called her baby, they can't have pet names. "You are so Beautiful, so incredible, sweet, caring, amazing, understanding, smart woman. Any mom would be glad to call you her daughter, Just like in guy would be happy to call you his girl" he said, as moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know I would" he whispered sincerely.

Peyton lost all control after that, she swing forward pressing her lips to his totally taking Lucas by surprise. It's not chaste or anything peck related. It's raw and filled with emotion. She lets her tongue skim his lips and he growls before quickly reacting.

He stands up pulls her slender body up with his and her hands cup his cheeks. His hands trail along her back. He pulls back from her lips, glazing in her eyes, as his hands pull up the blue beach dress she was wearing. She let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding. As the dress hits the table beside them. Lucas stares at her, she is standing in front of him, in a Beaded black bikini "WOW" he said, as his hands rested on her hips. "I wish I was at that beach today" he said, as he licks his lips.

Peyton just smiles, "Come on" she said, taking his hand and leaning him to her bedroom. She opens the door to her room, lets go of his hand. She then walks over towards her bed. She kicks of her black flip flops, then pulls back then covers in climbs into her bed. She looks at him as she un ties her bikini top in throws it to the floor. Lucas shuts her bedroom door, as he slowly approaches her. He stops, as he watches her take off her bottoms in throw then also to the floor.

She laid there smiling, as she waits for his next move. Lucas couldn't believe his lucky sometimes. he unbuttons his shirt quickly, then slips his jeans off. He walks over to her bed, she expected him to climb in beside her. She was surprized when he stood at the egde of the bed and, pulled the covers off of her. He smiled taking in her gorgeous naked glowing body, Peyton's watches as. He takes the time to kiss her ankles, her calves, her knees, then her thighs.

Goosebumps rise along her flesh and a whimper leaves her lips and that has Lucas spreading her legs wide open in one swift motion. He kisses up her leg and moves to her inner thigh. She's panting heavily. He throws a leg over each of his shoulders and continues to tease the flesh of her legs.

"Lucas", she moans out pleadingly. He looks up at her, "How many woman, have you went down on?" she questioned, she needed to know

"Just you last week" He smirks, as her eye widen, "Why? Am I not doing it right?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No, your amazing Baby" She said, as he smiles not only because, she said he was amazing, but she called him Baby. "It's just your very talented at this for been a virgin"

Lucas shook his head " I kinda, maybe goggled it"

"What?" she laughed

"The first time in your office, I was so neverous and scared. Mostly because, I didn't want to disappointment you. So I kinda goggled how to please your girl" He said, as he face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh my god, that so sweet" She laughed, as he shook his head. "So show me what you learned" she smirked, Without another thought his lips meet her eager core.

Peyton throws her head back against the pillow and raises her hips. His tongue and fingers are assaulting her in the best possible way and she can't control the movements of her body. "Oh god" she moans. She couldn't feel anything except extreme pleasure

Her body trembles and they both know she's near her climax. He holds her closer, thrusting his tongue deeper. Wanting to taste every possible part of her. "God Lucas" she yells, as she pulled his hair, She cums seconds later. Lucas smiles, as he used his hand to rub her pussy, working her up again. He licks his lips in crawls back up her sweaty glowing body, dropping kisses along the way.

"Thank god for goggle" She laughs, as he shakes his hand then kisses her sweetly.

" I love your laugh" he admits, as he started nibbling and kissing her ears and proceeded to kiss down her neck across her shoulders, hr started to massage her breast slightly and gently, licking all round her breast, giving soft kisses and nibbles to her hard erect nipples. He was sucking on her nipples while his hands simultaneously rubbed her beautiful breast. The whole time she was moaning in pleasure not wanting him to stop.

He slide his hand down her sexy body, taking his time enjoying the feel of her soft silk angelic skin. Rubbing the inside of her leg "Yes" She moaned when he lightly rubbed up and down her wet pussy, occasionally touching her clit.

He kept rubbing her pussy, and she was getting wetter with every stroke. He was moving up and down, in circles, all over her soft pink swollen clit the whole time sucking on her breast still. then bit her nipple, with sliding two fingers in her tight pussy. "Lucas I want you inside me" she whispered, he pulls back from her breast. He looks her in the eyes and smiles, "I love your smile" she whispered quietly. When that been said he removes his two fingers, in slides into her slowly into her hot, tight pussy. "Damn" he whispered, at the feel of her warmth around him.

He began to slowly pump and in out of her, their eyes stay locket to one another. This was definitely different then the last two times, Peyton wanted to close her eyes, to just enjoy the feeling with no emotion, but she couldn't he was making this very difficult to keep this just about sex. She arched her back as she felt him go faster and deeper "God you so incredibly beautiful" he whispered, with in undecidable look in his eyes.

She smiles then grabbed him by the back of his neck pulled his face to her lips for a hot sensual kiss. Lucas reached under her and lifted her off the bed, she helped him and wrapped her legs around him. She then rolled them over while still inside her and their lips were still locket in the heated kiss.

She begins to move her hips faster, then put away for his lips, both moaning in pleasures, as she bounced on his cock, all the time He never stopped running. His hands over her ass, stomach and her breast, while her nails were digging into his chest. They both were getting close to climax,

Thrusting deeper and faster and rubbing her clit at the same time, while she continued to bounce on him. Seconds later they both came at the same time, she was screaming in her ecstasy and pleasure. Exhausted we collapsed on the bed. Lucas reached down to pull the cover back over them, as the lay there trying to catch there breathes. He pulled her over to his side she laid her head on his chest, both falling a sleep soon after.

* * *

The next morning Peyton woke to Lucas hands running up and down her back. She looked up at him in smiled, he pulled her closer breathing in her face and kiss her softly, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure

"Good Morning" Lucas said, as he rested his head against hers.

"It sure is" she said, before kissing him passionately, sliding her tongue between his lips while his hand slide down her soft body.

Lucas slowly climbed on top of her to kiss her neck, then shoulder, her soft round Breast. She let out a soft moan when He take one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suck gently, massaging the other in his hand. Their moment was stop at the sound of a cell phone going off.

"Your phones rang" Peyton said, as he drops his head to her shoulder

"Yeah, let it ring" he kissed her neck again

"It could be important" she said, as she rubs his back

"No, it not just my brother Nathan, probably pissed at me because, I was suppose to go to his game last night" He said, as he take both breast in his hands, massaging them.

"Oh," she said, as she closed her eyes enjoying what he was doing to her.

"He will get over it, I'll go the next time he's in town" He said, as peaks her lips,

She opens her eyes in smiles, "What sport does he play?"

"Basketball, he is a shooting guard for the Lakers"

"Wow," she bit her lip for a moment. as she thought about what he just said, "Wait a minute, your brother is Nathan Scott?" she asked, in a low voice, praying he says no.

"Yeah, you are a basketball fan?" He asked, with a smirk, that just makes him fall hard for her.

"Um, yeah a little, I guess you could say" she paused, "Lucas were are you from" she asked, as million thing run through her head.

"South Carolina, where are you from?" he asked, as he kissed her jaw line

"North Carolina"

"Really, what town?'

"Um..just a little small town you probably never heard of Tr

"Tree Hill" he finished for her, she nod in shock. "Small world my brother live there," he said, noticing the look of questioning on her face. He continued "Nathan, is my half brother, same dad, different moms"

"Oh,"

"What year did you graduate?" he asked, with that dreaming, crazy smile she loved.

"Um, 2002"

"Hey! you have to know Nathan, he played basketball for the school, he was most valued player ever game. He ad the highest point lean ever. He got a scholarship to

"Duke" she whispered, as the locket eyes, Lucas smile faded, he was suddenly brought back to last night when they were talking about past relationships.

"Your Peyton Sawyer the girl who bought Nathan all his good luck. The girl who kept him grounded, who he wanted to spent the rest of his life with." Lucas said, in sad hurt voice. He climbed off of her. He laid down, closing his eyes, wondering how he didn't put this together sooner.

"It really is a small world" Peyton said, as she looked over at him. He didn't look at her. He couldn't he was falling for a girl that his brother is still missing. He wondered if she was missing him to, using him to hide her feeling. That thought alone broke him.

"I should go, class starts in a hour" he said, as he got out of bed. He didn't speak, he look at her. He just got dressed, he didn't even say goodbye, he just left. Maybe if he had he would of seen the tears in her eyes. He would of realized that she was broken to.


	5. Session Four

Glancing at the clock she realizes Lucas was an hour late, for his fourth session. She sits in her chair staring out the window,it's raining, it;s cold, it's just miserable out there. And it totally fits her mood today.

Dialing the phone she hears his cheerful greeting. His voice always makes her stomach feel that little flip, while her heart skips a beat, "Lucas, Hey again" she sighs This is like the third messages, I've left in the last hour or so. Look I know your upset with me, but I seriously didn't know you where his brother. I'm sorry if I hurt you,but we have to finish the sessions, or you could lose you're scholarship. Please call me back." she said, in a low whisper.

After hanging up the phone, she gather her stuff together in headed home. The past week, she has spent every night at home, avoiding Brooke too. She wasn't ready to tell Brooke about Lucas walking out on her. She knows she shouldn't care, it was just sex, no feelings at all on her part at least, but the look in his eyes, when he realized she was Nathan's ex. Broke her in two.

Her phone rang, she jump from the chair she was siting in, to grab it. But frowned, when she saw Brooke's name. She sighed loudly before, answering it. "Hey, B, Baker"

"Don't hey me, you been avoiding me all week."Brooke said, in her angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I've be kinda busy" she lied, well she didn't really lie, she wanted to keep her phone lines open, just in case Lucas try to call.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever P. you totally pushed me aside for hot sex" she said, in a bitter voice, but with a small smile.

Peyton closed her eyes, "yeah, hot no strings sex" she said, in a low sad voice, that Brooke immediately picked up on.

"Peyton, Honey what happen?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, it was just sex between two adult and, its over now. I will never see him again," she said, sadly. tears blinked in the corner of her eyes.

"Peyton, was he unable to preform, so you kicked him out" Brooke said, trying to make a little joke, but the sob that came for her best friend, Quickly, stopped her next joke." I'm on my way" she said, then hung up before, Peyton could protest.

* * *

Lucas was in the same state as Peyton, he was down and sad, just pitiful. He wanted to go to the session, but was afraid all he would want to do is kiss her prefect lips and, caressing her amazing body.

He holds his phone in his hand, he has listen to her message ten times, but just couldn't call her back. He liked her allot, he thought that maybe she was feeling something towards him to. Because he was definitely feeling something more than just mean-less sex.

He was going to tell her last week that he wanted to see here more, get to know her more. But then he found out that she was Nathan's girl, well not his girl anymore, she hasn't been his girl for seven years. But she still wants him he keeps telling himself that. Because,the look in her eyes, when she realized who he was told him all.

"Hey man," Nathan said, as he walked in to his dorm room.

"Hey"

"Luke, what is going on with you, I have been her for three days now and, you acted like you don't want me here. Did I do something to piss you off.?"

Lucas sighed, "No Nath, I have a lot of shit on my mind."

"Want to talk about it, I can probably help you out,"

Lucas looked at him for a moment, he needed someone to talk to, but was afraid of the ending. He took a deep breath. "Do you remember Peyton Sawyer?"

Nathan's eyes widen, "Yeah, man she is a hard girl to forget. Why you asks?" Nathan said, as he sat down on one of Lucas's roommates beds. Looking at his brother in a confused way.

"Nothing" he said, deciding not to talk about the girl he wanted. Who still wanted his brother.

"Luke, you just can't asks me a question like that then drop it. What is going?"

"Look, I've have been in therapy, for a couple of weeks now."

"What?"

"I have allot of class and the scholarship was on the line, because I wasn't doing so good, I wasn't sleeping due to my loud roommates, I didn't have anyone to talk to, so my mom told me to see a therapist. The school also suggested it. So I have to talk to one every week, for nine weeks." He looked, at Nath who just nodded his head.

"You could of talked to me, or Haley's Skillz"

"No I couldn't you or on the road all the time, Skillz is loving college life, and Haley is trying to get through Medical school. Every time I call her she has to go, or she is sleeping. So I needed someone I could open up to."

"So you picked a prefect strange to talk to?"

"At first that is the way I felt, but she was different, in it felt good to talk to her. She make everything so simple." He smirked, as thought back to his first session, it wasn't just her words, that felt good.

"You like her?" Nathan smirk

"What?, no" he blushed.

"Man, you so do I can see it in your eyes, She must be hot?" he said, with a raised eye brow.

"Shut up, I'm not going to tell you how hot Peyton is."

"Peyton.........." Nathan stopped for a moment. "Peyton Sawyer?" he questioned,

"What?"

"You asked me about Peyton when I first got here, then you just said, that your not going to tell me how hot Peyton is. Luke man I ain't dumb, I know Peyton go's to grad school here, because I ran into Julian a said, that Peyton was a senior therapist."

"OH." he ran his fingers through his hair. "So are you going to go see her?"he asked, totally changing the subject.

"I don't know, I mean it been about seven years, I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"How about hey, how are you? something like that." Lucas said, as he stood up. He wasn't sure why he was encouraging him to go see her.

"I don't think it would be that easy man"

"Nath, I think she would love to see you, she is the most understanding women I know." Lucas said, as Nathan stood up.

"Okay, come with me."

"NO" He sighed, "I can't I've got to study, besides you two need some alone time."

"Fine, I'll see you later." Nathan said, as he walked out of the room.

"Dammit it" he said, as he throw himself down on his bed. He just send his brother off to go see his ex, The same girl that he wanted, "God I'm a moron." he whispered, as he looks at his ceiling.

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch, with Peyton's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through her best friends hair. Hopping to relax her, "Peyton, do you have feeling for Luke?"

"No, I don't, it was just sex Brooke."

"Peyt, If you don't have feelings for him, than why are you so down. "

"Because that look in his eye, when he connected who I was, It literally killed me Brooke, He is amazing guy, he understands me, and he was just so tender with me, When I told him about my mom he..........

"Wait, you told her about your mom dying?" Brooke asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, we were sitting outside in the sun was setting in I just felt like telling him." she shrug her shoulders. "What?" she said, as she noticed the look of concern in Brooke's eyes.

"Peyt, you don't talk to anyone about your mom, you never even told Nathan. And you two were together for long time."

"Lucas, is different, I can't explain it, he makes me think and feel things I never felt before."

"You like him Peyton, just admit to it already." Brooke said, with her I told you so smile.

"Maybe, a little more than I thought I would, or should. " She admitted quietly, Brooke was about to respond when the door bell ring.

She wiped her eyes to clear her eyes from any unwanted tears, She combed her fingers through her hair, Just in case it was Lucas, standing on the other side of that door. She was praying it was Lucas. She open the door, "Nathan..." she wasn't sure how to feel about this,

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey"

"Long time huh?" He said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow, Nathan Scott look at you," Brooke said, as she came up for behind Peyton, to pull Nathan into a hug.

"Hey, Brooke Davis" he smirked

"Brooke Baker, I'm a married woman now, " She said, showing off her ring.

"Yeah, totally slipped my mind." he laughed, as his eyes when back to a shocked Peyton.

"Well, I'm going to head home to my family, I think you can watch over my best friend for a while, She has been kinda down." Brooke said, as winked at Peyton, than grabbed her bag" Call me a later" she yelled, then left.

"Come in," Peyton said, a little nervously.

"thanks, so I heard you met my brother." Nathan said, as he sat down on her couch, looking around her living room.

Peyton was a little shocked, that Lucas told him about her. "Yeah, I'm his therapists, that's all , nothing more" She said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, he told me"

"So was he sick or something, because he missed our session today." She said, as she sat beside him

"No he's not sick, he has been acting a little strange the past three days. He looks lost and depressed."

Peyton just nodded her head. She understood how he was feeling she was feeling the same way. "So what all did he tell you about me?" she needed to know, if he knew what else was happening in their little sessions.

"Nothing much he thinks your hot" he smirks, as she blushes, "Which you totally are, you always have be " he whispered, as they lock eyes.

"So how is life Nathan?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Life is pretty good, my career is everything I have ever wanted." He smiled,

"Good, I'm happy that your happy." She said, in serious voice. "Nath, why didn't you ever tell me about Lucas?" she has been wanting to know for a while now.

"I told you, my dad had another son. I just never told you his name. Because to me he was a no one, Till about couple of years ago."

"What happen a couple of years ago." she asked, confusedly.

"I was in a bad accident, and there was massive blood loss due to the trauma. Dad was no where to be found, My mom didn't have the same type of blood I did. So she called Lucas's mom, I didn't think he would give a rats ass about me. But I was wrong he was there in a few hours, and he basely saved my life. We have been close ever since." He said, as he looked at her. Peyton just smiled, she knew Lucas had that hero complex.

They sat in talked for at least two hours, Before Nathan realized what time it was, Peyton walked him to the door, "thanks for stopping by Nath,"

"I'm glad I did, this was nice"

"Yeah, it was, just like old times." She said, as she pulled him into a hug, Before Peyton knew what was happening. Nathan cupped his hands round her waist and kissed her sweet plump lips. She was so surprised that she was numb.

When he started kissing her neck, and his hands were squeezing her ass she tried to push him away, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Nathan, we can't"– She said.

Her words made him hug her closer. His fingers were undoing her blouse, almost tearing it apart to fall off her shoulders. . She pulled him back into her apartment, leaning him to her couch. She fell on the couch pulling Nathan with her. He pulled the cup's of bra down. His lips sucked on her pink nipple. "Oh god."

Nathan's head was getting down to her navel, he was kissing her stomach. His fingers were unzipping her skirt. "God, you are so beautiful" he whispered, as he removed her skirt.

Peyton realized what was gonna happen, those words he just said, make her heart ache. "Nathan, stop" she pleaded.

"Why?" he asked, as he looked at her, one hand caressed her cheek, then other was in between her thighs.

"We can't do this " She said, looking away from him.

"Peyt, we have done this millions times," He smirks.

"Nath, that was different, we were together and in love"

"Yeah, but maybe we can be the same again," He said, as he kissed her again, "Peyton, there's not a day that go by that I don't think about you. I missed you, didn't you miss me?"

"Yeah, I did, but Nathan we aren't who we use to be." She said, as she pushed him off of her.

"But we could be" he says, as he grabs her hand.

"No we can't, you and I was so long along, their is no going back for us I'm sorry"

"Julian said, you were still single, so what is stopping us for giving it another shot." He asked, her seriously.

Peyton took a deep breath."Because, your not......." she took a deep breath

"I'm not what Peyton?" He asked, in a bitter voice.

"Your not Lucas" she whispered.


	6. Between sessions two

Nathan stood in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed. He was confused and a little angry. The room was silent, both looking at the floor both unsure what to say or do. Peyton sat on the couch wait patiently on some kinda reaction from Nathan. Her mind was still on Lucas, which these days is nothing new. She wondered what he was doing? If he was thinking about her, If he hated her. She bit her her lip, as she thought about a way to see him, to talk to him. She needed to clear things up between them fast. Her head snapped up at the sound of Nathan's bitter voice.

"Lucas, my brother Lucas, Lucas Scott" He said, in a cold, bitter voice. Peyton just looked at him. Just by that look he knows he is right. "I'm confused, Julian said you were single, Lucas said he was single, but you guys are together?"

Peyton closed her eyes for a moment, she knew she had to be honest. She just hoped Lucas doesn't get upset with her. "No we are not together" she whispered, as she and Nathan locked eyes.

Nathan raised his eye brow, "What, but you just said th.......

"We are not together and, yes we have crossed a line that we shouldn't of crossed. We are not a couple, we never even talked about been a couple. He came to be all stress out and I was worried, i can't really explain what happen. But we

"Had sex" Nathan finished for her. Cutting her off this time. Peyton's eyes widen at his outburst.

"Yeah" She whispered. "I know if was wrong, he was my client and I took advantage of him. He was down and so emotionally, I thought I would help him relax, a little."

"By fucking him" Nathan asked, in a more colder voice. His eyes colder than his voice.

"Look Nathan I know i was wrong, I couldn't help myself. But it help him, he came to the next session a little more relaxed and happier. He passed his exam he was so worried about. I admit that the first two times was...................

"The first two times? How many times was there?"

"Only three, The first tow times was crazy and just sex no emotions" She said, as she stood up. "The last time, was different, I can't explain it. All I know is that I

"you like him and he likes you. Peyton Lucas was a virgin, which means he was just happy to be having sex. So he followed you around like a puppy. Because your so damn easy." Nathan said, as he picked up his shirt. Peyton mouth dropped at his comment. She walked over to him, and slapped him hard across his face."Fuck you" she said, before walked over to the door, leaving him standing there, with his mouth open this time.

" Now get the hell out" She yelled, as she open the door. Nathan stood there looking at the hot glare she was giving him. "NOW!" she yelled louder, which made Nate jump a little.

"Peyt.........

"Go Nathan now" She said, as she looked away from him. Nathan just shook his head then walked out the door. He turn to look at her one last time. But she slammed the door.

* * *

Lucas laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. As he wondered what Peyton's reaction was seeing Nathan after all these years. He was still pissed at himself for telling Nathan to go see Her. He wondered what they were doing talking, laughing about the past, Is she thinking of him? or they talking about him? His thoughts were interrupted by a slamming door.

"What the hell?" Lucas said, as he looked up to see Nathan standing there. Looking pretty pissed off. "What's wrong man?" Lucas asked, as he sat up, eyes glue on Nate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked, in a bitter voice. As he glare at his younger brother.

"Tell you what?" Lucas said, as he stood up, clearly not understanding what happen. "Man, why do you look so pissed?"

"I can't believe you." he shook his head, "You been sleeping with Peyton for three weeks now, "

Lucas was shocked, he didn't think Peyton would say anything. "Look man it just happen, I d...........

"Shut up Lucas, I don't want to hear your fucking excuses." He walked over towards the door. Punched it hard, letting out some of his angry, He really wanted to punch Lucas. " You know how much she meant to me in high school, and yet you sleep with her, Some brother you are." he said, in an angry voice.

Lucas walked over towards him, fully aware that he was so pissed to actually hit him. But he need Nath to know the truth. "Look Nathan, " he said, as he stood in front of him. Nathan glared getting ready to speak again. "Nathan, look you can beat the hell out of me, if you want just let me tell you by side first." He said, stopping whatever Nathan was getting ready to say.

Nathan didn't speak or move. So Lucas took that as his chance. "I seriously didn't know, I knew she was Miss Sawyer, when I first met her. Then she told me to call her Peyton. I never even put her name together. Till last week, We were talking about stuff your name was bought up and the the pieces started to fill in for me." He took a deep breath. "Yes we had sex, but that was all it was" he said in a disappointed voice.

Nathan caught on to the voice. "But you want more?" he asked, he was still pissed, but more hurt, he thought Peyton was waiting on him to return to her. Like he was her.

"I did" he whispered, as he walked back towards his bed. "I don't know what I want anymore" he said, as he sat down on his bed, "Was she happy to see you?" he needed to know her reactions.

"Yeah, she was, it was really great to see her. She is still as beautiful, as they last time I seen her." He said, as he sat on the other bed, He noticed Lucas face fell, as he talked about Peyton.

"Yeah she is beautiful" Lucas said, with his head now. "So.......What.....happen.......are you guys.............like " he mumbled, he wasn't really ready for the answer.

Nathan shook his head at the way his brother was acting. "We kissed," he said, Lucas closed his eyes, "We got caught up in the past" he said, as Lucas stood up acting like what he was saying wasn't getting to him. But Nathan could tell he was hurt. "Then she stop it" Lucas stop pacing, and looked back to his older brother.

"Why?" Lucas asked, in a hesitantly voice, Both boys kept staring at each other for a second. One waiting on the answer and the other wondering if he should tell the truth or not. After a few moments passed. "You" he whispered.

Lucas rasied his eye brow, "You Lucas, she stop things before it got out of hand. She said, I wasn't you" Nathan said, as Lucas smile a little.

"Wow" Was all he could say. He wondered if that was a sign, that what he was feeling she was feeling to. She felt the same connection that he felt. He hopped at least.

"Look man, she clearly has so kinda of feelings for you, And I know you well enough to know you are feeling the same thing. I think you two need to talk." Nathan said

Lucas nodded his head."You think I should go now, or wait" Lucas asked, as he started to paces back in forth again. He wanted to run to her down, and tell her everything, but he was also kinda of scared on how fast things are moving.

Nathan thought for a second, knowing that he left Peyton tonight on a not so good note. Lucas would probably get mad, if he found out he call Peyton easy. "I think you should wait, it's late man. Give her some space, you can always wait for you next session." he said, as he laid down on the bed. Hoping Lucas listens to him.

Lucas sat down, "Yeah, it is kinda late," he said, looking at the clock it was midnight. "I don't know if I can wait till next week," He said, as he laid now, thinking about what he was going to say to her.

"It's only a week, you both like each other now, You will still like each other next week." Nathan said, as he kicked off his shoes, and rolled over, "Night man" he said, as he closed his eyes, wanting the day to be off with already.

Lucas looked over at him confusedly, "Night man" He said, as he turn off the lamp. He knows Nathan, has a point there feeling won't go away in a week, But something just wasn't right, he felt like Nath was keeping something else from him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, I got more reviews on the last chapter then any other chapter for this story. I'm glad you guys like it. Anyways, let me know what you think. I know there was still no LP but I promise next chapter there will be. **

**So did you think Nathan should tell Luke that he called Peyton easy?**

**Should Luke be upset?**

**Should she forgive Nathan?**

**Do you think Lucas should wait till the next session in tell Peyton how he feels? **

**Let me know, I love hearing from you guys, thanks again.**


	7. Between sessions three

Lucas sighed, feeling his mind slowly coming to awareness and smiled before he even opened his eyes. He felt her curled in his arms, her body pressed flush against his with their legs tangled together. Her fingers glided across his lips, and he remembered his body moving between her legs the night before, her lips warm and supple beneath his mouth, the way she arched her back like a cat when she came, crying out his name.

He laid there thinking about how he wasn't going to come see her last night, Nathan told him to wait till their next session, but he couldn't after hearing what she said to Nathan. He knew that she had some kind of feeling for him. So he waited till Nate was fully asleep, then quietly stepped out of the room. He wasn't to sure what her reaction was going to be, especially with him showing up at her door at 1:43 in the morning, but now he was surely in hell glad that he didn't listen to Nath. If he did he wouldn't be laying in her bed holding her sleeping body close to him with a huge smile on her face, clearly she was as happy, as happy as he was, or she was dreaming of the loving making they just done hours ago.

**Flashback to 1:43 am.**

Lucas stood outside Peyton's door, silently debating to knock or not. He was nervous and excited. He was nervous because, he wasn't sure on her reaction of him showing up like this and what he was going to say to her. He was excited because, he knew that there was definitely something going on between them.

He knocked twice on the white door, he was about to knock again when he heard. "I'm coming, I'm coming" her voice was low and he could tell he had just woken her up.

He smiled, nervously as he heard her unlock the door. He was completely breathless as she opened the door. She standing in front of him with wide eyes and a look of confusion on her beautiful face. Her hair was mess, she had no make up on, she was wearing a New York Giants jersey, and a pair of black boy shorts. She looked gorgeous. Was all he think of.

Peyton was shocked, she really thought it was Brooke knocking on her door. Since she called her best friend in told her what happen between her in Nathan and, what Nathan said to her. Brooke was ready to track him now and give him a piece of her mind. But Peyton told her to let it go. She knew he didn't mean what he said, he was just upset over her saying he wasn't Lucas.

She never expected to see Lucas standing at her door at one in the morning. Looking so damn sexy, in his light blue jeans, a navy blue shirt, that totally went with his eyes. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He kinda looked like he did the first time she meet him. Not that she was complaining, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to see him, but she figure she had to wait till their next session if their was one.

"God your gorgeous" he whispered, as she locked eyes with him. She blushed, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked quietly and nervously. She wanted to tell him he looked sexy, but decided to keep it low key. for now at least.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, as he always did when he was nervous. "I know it's late, but I really wanted to talk to you" he decide to get right to the point with her, no more hiding.

"Oh, Umm......okay." Peyton said, as she wondered what he wanted to talk to her about, that just couldn't wait till a reasonable hour. "Umm.... come in" she stepped aside so he could come in. She closed her eyes as he stepped passed her. She loved the way he smelled.

"So...can I get you a drink or something?" She asked, as she closed the door and faced him again.

"No, I fine" he smiled, All Peyton could think was yes you are fine. "I really just wanted to talk, I know that I could of waited till are next session, but I just have to do this now or I'm afraid I will never be able to."

Peyton just nodded, she wasn't to sure where this was going. She wondered if Nathan told him about what happen between them. Was he here to yell at her for kissing his brother? Was he here to tell her he doesn't want her? That he just wants to be friends?

" Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked, as she walked over to her couch, she patted a spot beside her. But Lucas sat on her coffee table right in front of her. She wasn't really to sure how she felt about that either.

"What I have to say I want to be able to look you right in the eyes, so you can tell how serious I'm and, that I'm not lying" he said, as he reached for hands.

"Ok" she whispered, her heart was beating out of control. She bit her lip as they both stare at each other.

"I'm falling for you Peyton, I'm falling so damn hard for you, that I seriously don't know what to when I'm not around you." he paused, looking down at their entwining hands. " I know we have only know each other for a month, but I feel like I've known you forever. Like we were meant to meet each other, we were meant to be together. I know I don't know much about you, but I want to know everything about you I need to know more about you." he said, as he looks up at her.

"You're falling for me?" She asks stunned and amazingly shocked.

"Yes, more and more each day." he said, still locking at her confused face. He was worried now of her reaction

"You can't" she whispered, "You don't even know .........

" I love the smell of your hair," he said, out of nowhere. Making her question where he was going with this " the subtle vanilla essence that unhinges my senses. every time I'm out somewhere I smell that prefect smell I look around hopping to fine you somewhere. the cute little lip bite thing you do when you're nervous or concentrating. The way you turn your head when you blush, or put your head down because, you don't want no one to see you cry." Lucas reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "How you leave your eyes close after we kiss, like your cherishing the moment." He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close kissing her softly

Her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers. After what seemed like an eternity of duelling, they broke apart. Lucas smiled, as he watch her sit there with her eyes close. "I love the way your eyes gaze over when I'm inside you" Peyton's snapped open, "When we are together in that intimate way, I feel like the king of the world, my studies, my worries, are all gone. Because nothing matters when we are together, you said you believed in me and I felt like I was walking on water. I believe, no, I know that we could be amazing together. I want to be with you, I want you as my girlfriend." he's tone was serious and she knew it. He takes her hand in his, entwining it together,

Peyton sat there silently, still stunned at his words, her heart was beating faster then it ever had. Her mind was going 200mph. Is he been serious? duh he is serious, it like two in the morning he is here pouring his heart out to me. Could they really be together? Would they really last? She knew she had some feelings for him, he is the reason she stop things with Nathan. What about Nathan? Does Nathan know he is here? Did Nathan put him up to this? Her questioned needed answers and she knew only Lucas would have them.

Her silents was making Lucas more nervous, He releases her hand and places it on her hip. Slowly he carefully slides his hand to her lower back and pulls her even closer to him,

""What are you thinking Peyton?, say something, anything?" he begged, he needed to know where she stood with him. Now that he poured his heart out to her.

"Honestly I'm not sure what to say." She bites her bottom lip

"I want you to be honest with me, Do you have any feelings for me?"

"Yes." She whispers " but..

"No buts Peyton, I know you are feeling what I'm feeling or you wouldn't of stop thing with Nathan tonight"

Her eyes widen she was shocked that Nathan told him. "He told you what happen?"

"Yeah, don't be mad at him, I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same. Then he told me what happen and that give me the final push." he said, as he moves to sit beside her, his arms around her, their hands entwined. Her back presses against his chest. She felt like a teenager again all nestled up in her boyfriends arms.

They breathe rhythmically with the other, hugging her as she fell back comfortably on him, her head resting on his shoulders "I'm scared" she admitted quietly

"Why?"

She took a deep breath, "I like you a lot Lucas, I do, but I don't want to come in between you and Nathan. And after what happen tonight. I know that he still has some feelings for me"

Lucas kissed the top of her head, "Do you have any feelings left towards him?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted the answer.

"No, I don't." she said, as she looked up at him in smiled. "I aways wondered, what would of happen with us if I went to Duke with him, or he if came to New York with me. Would we still me together? Would we have lasted a little longer? Would we have just fall out of love? Were we meant to be? But I realized now, after seeing him that I wasn't really missing him personally I was missing being in a relationship. I was missing having someone to talk to, Someone to cry to, someone to hold me and to love me. Am I making any sense here?" she questioned, still looking at him.

"Yeah, I understand, I do, about year ago I was so lonely, that I actually called up Lindsey. I told her I was just wondering how she was? But the truth is, I was hoping she was as lonely as I was, just so I could have excuse to see her. Then she told me she was happy, and she was in love, and that she was expecting her first child. I wasn't heartbroken over her finding someone. I was jealous, that she found someone before, I did. Listening to her talk about her new guy, make me realized that Lindsey and I weren't meant to be. She was meant to be with this Will guy, and I was meant for someone else, I just haven't find her yet, well till now."

"Do you really think, we are meant to be?" She asked, biting her lip, she was starting to believe that he was what she was looking for to. He was the reason no other relationship worked out.

"I don't think, I know" he said, as he moved her to his lap. "Faith brought us together"

"You believe in faith?" she asked, as she played with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah I do, don't you?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Peyton shrug her shoulders, " Sometimes I do, on certain things, like my faith in god, my faith in life, but I never really had faith in love."

"Why? you were in love with Nathan right?"

"yeah, but I never believed faith brought us together, I was a cheerleader, he was a basketball player, we were both popular, so it make sense that we got together. I never really believe in anything."

"Really, everyone has to believe in something. What about when you were younger, didn't you believe in fairly tales?"

"I never believed in fairy tales, tho sometimes I wish I could, I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot. I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true, I guess because no one has ever believed in me. I always wanted someone to say they believe in me, like Julian does to Brooke, I jus...........

"I believe in you." Lucas said, as touched her chin, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "I do Peyton, I believe in you," he voice was low and sweet. " I wa..............

He started to explained why he said that, but was cut off by Peyton's lips. He was surprise, but he wasn't going to stop her. So he kissed her back passionately. She pulls back smiling at him, "come on" she said, as she stands up. Lucas looked at her confusedly, he watches as she walk down the hall. "Are you coming?" she yelled, once she is out of view.

He walked into her room, he smiles as he see her standing in the middle of the room. "You are staying right?" she asked, as he stops in front of her.

"If you want me to?"

"Yeah I want you to." she says quietly as she places her hands on his chest. She leans in and begins to kiss him. He returns the kiss and deepens it. He started to run his hands under her blouse caressing her skin. They continued kissing and he led them over to her bed. He gently pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily. Their eyes never leaving each other. After throwing her shirt to some unknown spot he returned to her, kissing her neck and shoulders. She was running her hands up and down his arms and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his lips and tongue on her skin again.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. Kissing his shoulders as she removed it. Their movements becoming more heated as the moments passed. She unbuttoned his pants and he assisted her by stepping out of his shoes and pants.

Luke slowly removed her black boy shorts and panties showering her with kisses at the skin he passed along the way. After removing the remainder of her clothing he gently laid her back on the bed. He lowered himself so that he was lying half way on top of her. Still showering her with kisses and gentle touches.

They begin to kiss again and they locked eyes and Lucas took in Peyton's beauty. "You are so damn Beautiful" He sat up so that he could crawl on his knees astride her hips. They leaned in to each other, their breaths ragged, kissing, licking, sucking, and caressing each other all over.

When he finally entered her it was slow and gentle. He allowed time for her to adjust to him and when she nodded her approval they started to move together in a rhythm that was all their own.

Her nails scraping down his back and his entwined in her hair. With each touch, with each kiss, with each moment that passed they continue to express their feelings for each other in a way that they have never done with other lovers, and when they came together it was more powerful than anything either of them had felt before. They fell back on the bed together, entangled in each others arms.

"I love you" Lucas whispered, as he helded her close.

Peyton smile, " I think I love you to" she whispered back, Lucas just nodded, He wasn't going to question the I think, part not yet, he knew she was a little overwhelmed with everything that has happen in the last twenty-four hours. He was just glad that they were both on the side page for now.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucas looked over at her and smiled, "You sleepily head" he said, as he lean over in kissed her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, really good" she smiled, laying her head back on his chest, "This is nice, waking up with you like this"

"Yeah it is, but I got to go I have a class in like forty minutes" he said, in a disappointed voice.

"That sucks, but I got a session and an hour so, I guess we both need to get up" She said, as she climbed out of bed, putting on her robe. Lucas got dressed, while Peyton make coffee.

"God your beautiful" he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her. She just shook her head, as she turn to face him. He caresses her face and kisses her gently, after a few moments of just holding each other. Lucas finally leaves and Peyton headed for the shower.

After her quick shower, her cell rings, she runs over to it thinking it is her office, "Yeah," she answered, as she walks into her closet.

"Miss Sawyer, this Dave Hardy, head of the university's broad, I would like for you to stop by my office this afternoon.

"Um.. ok sure, can I ask what for?" She questioned, as she sat down on her bed.

"It has been brought to our attention, that you might have crossed some lines with a client of yours, And we will like to talk to you about it."

Peyton closed her eyes, "I will be there" she said, then hangs up the phone. "This can't be happening" she says, as she runs her fingers through her hair.

**Well, I wanted to say sorry for the long wait, I had no idea it's been almost two months since I last update this. So please forgive me, So what do you think? I promise you all some LP so I hope you like it. What do you think Dave is going to say to her? How do you think they found out? Please review, and thanks for reading**

**I'm working on the final chapter of Living with heartache now, so I hope to have that up soon. **

**What did you guys think of the new Oth Monday night? **

**I was a little disappoint, I mean I know Leyton is gone, but I thought they were going to at least give us some idea to where there are, and why they left. You know. I love the whole Brooke and Julian think. I'm so don't happy where the whole Naley story line is going, I know Nath didn't cheat on her, that girl just wants money. I can't believe Dan has his on talk show and has wrote a book now. They sure did a 360 on him. Let me what you think? **

**Thanks again**


	8. Session five

**A/N: Hey guys, first I wanted to say I'm so so sorry for not updating this soon. I can't believe it has been seven months since I last updated. Wow, I promise I will not do that again.**

**Well, I know at the beginning of this story, I told you all that there will only be like five chapters, And those five chapter turn into seven and now I'm on the 8th one now. And I also said that I was going to end this story with chapter8, well I changed my mind, I have decided to make this a ten chapter story. So there is two more following this one, as of right now, unless I get hit with another idea or something, **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait, and thanks to everyone who review and pm me about this story, again I'm sorry for the long update wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks again  
Cindy.**

* * *

A week had flown by, since Peyton's meeting with the head of the university's Behavioral Sciences department. It had also been a week since she last talked to Lucas or see him. That part was hurting her deep, but nothing could prepare her for what she had to do today.

Today she had her session with Lucas, at one clock. Will be the first time she has seen him and a week. She knew he was upset with her, just by the messages he had left on her voice mail or the little notes he left on her door.

She nervously sat at her desk, watching the clock, part of her was happy to see him. She had missed him so much this past week. But the other part, the part that knew today. was the last day she will ever see him, unless they bump into each other on campus or something. Because today was the last day he was go to be her client. And the last day she plan on been his girlfriend.

Dave told her that Lucas was no longer her client, And that there was a line between a therapists and their client. And she crossed it and, there was no turning back form it. She had asked if she could have the next session with him. So she could be the one to tell him about his new therapists, Dave agree as long as someone else, was in the room the whole time Lucas was there. Peyton didn't like that part and neither will Lucas, but she had no choice someone had turn their relationship in, she had no choice but to end this with him or lose her job.

"Miss Sawyer"

"Yes"

"Hey, I'm Amy Davis, I will be sitting in on your session with Mr Lucas Scott today. I'm pretty sure Dave told you about this." the pretty red hair woman said, as she looked at Peyton through the top of her brown glasses.

"Yes, he did, please sit. Um....Lucas,,,"she paused, not really sure it saying his name like that was a good idea. "I mean Mr. Scott, will be here soon." she said, in her little calm voice.

Amy and Peyton sat there in silents, Amy was writing away, Peyton wasn't even sure what the hell she was writing about. All she was worried about was Lucas, and seen him again.

"Miss Sawyer," Angle said, as she step in the door way.

"Yes"

"Mr Scott is here." Angle said, then gave Peyton a sad smile, She was aware of the little romance that was happening between Lucas and Peyton. She just never said anything. Lucas made her happy. So in Angle eyes she didn't see where Peyton was doing in wrong. She was also aware of Peyton ending her relationship today, she wasn't she how she was doing it. Especially with that Amy woman in the room with them.

"Send him in." Peyton whispered.

Lucas walked in, looking like hell, he wasn't smiling that amazing smile she love, his eyes looked dull and cold. He looked like he had been in a bar fight and the other guy won.

"Mr Scott." Peyton said, in her professional voice. A voice that Lucas raised in eyebrow to. "How are you?"

"I'm on cloud nine, Miss Sawyer." He said, in a wise-cracking tone. Clearly pissed off, that she was acting like she didn't know him.

A tone that Peyton ignored. "Um, Lucas Scott, please meet Amy Davis. she will be sitting in on our session today."

Lucas was shocked by this, "Why? If I may asks?" still looking at his girlfriend for some kinda of answer.

"Well, Mr. Scott, Miss Sawyer here was turn into the broad over crossing lines with a client. So I'm here today, to make sure nothing happens, other then you two talking about your stress and school or and other problems."

Lucas turn to look at Peyton, but her head was down. He was so pissed of at her this week. Thinking she was giving up on them before she even gave them a chance, but now he understood why she had been avoiding him. She was just watching her back, which made prefect sense to him. He knew how much she loved her job. That's one of the things he loved about her, how she loved to help others.

"Okay," was all he said, as he sat down in the chair. Peyton looked up at him. Wondering why he didn't say anything else. She figured he would be pissed.

"So how is everything going Lu....I mean Mr. Scott?" Peyton asked, as she got out her notebook. trying to be very serious.

Lucas smiled, at her little acted. "Everything is going good, baby,I mean Miss Sawyer." he smirk, as she rolled her eyes at him. Amy was to busy writing to hear his little slip up.

"So school is going good?"

"Yes."

"Work?"

"Great."

"Music?"

"Amazingly great?"

"Friends, and roommates?" She asked, remembering when he told her his roommates party all the time.

"I actually moved out the beginning of the week." He said, as her head popped up from her note pad.

"What? I mean why? did something happen?" she asked, as she looked at him. She nervously chewed on her pen, as she waited his reply.

"Well, I got my on place, I little apartment off campus, I had decided to take some money I have been saving. I really needed my own place."

"Why is that?"

"Well, my roommates, prefer to stay up into the late morning hours and, then bring girls over all the time. And I have early classes and work and I'm only a one woman man," He said, as he winked at her. " So I don't need girls throwing themselves at me. When I'm pretty happy with what I got. "He said, as he smiled that amazing smile at her. "Plus this way my girl can stay with me, instead of me always staying with her. That way I could fix her breakfast and treat her like the queen that she is."

"I see." Peyton said, her heart was beating fast.

The room went silent for a short moment. Both lovers looking at each other. Peyton wanted nothing more then to jump across the desk in kiss him, she had missed kissing him this week.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked, as she knocked the blonds from their own little world.

"Um..." Lucas looked over at her. "Yes, yes I do." he said, proudly.

"Damn, to bad." Amy whispered, as she started to writing in her note pad again.

Peyton looked over at her, giving her a cold glare, Obviously, Amy wasn't told my Dave, that Lucas was the guys she was seen. Lucas just shook his head and, smiled clearly happy that Peyton was a little jealous.

"So if everything in your world is going so good Mr. Scott, May I asks, why you look like you haven't slept in days?"

"Well, Everything school wise, job wise, music wise and, with no more roommates everything is prefect, but I was kinda down the past couple of days, I thought my girlfriend was avoiding me. "

"Why did you think that?" Amy asked, as if she was his therapists or something.

Peyton lean back in her chair, listening closely to what he was about to say.

"Um.. you see last week I told her that I love her and, she said she thinks she is falling form me. And we share an unforgettable night. A night that let me know that she was feeling what I was feeling, but she was trying not to rush into anything, she had been in love before and, got hurt and, she doesn't want to get hurt again. Which I understand completely."

"So,, you told her you love her and then what happen to make her avoid you?"

"I was calling her and, she didn't call me back. I left notes on her door, I even called her Best friend, who said she had no idea what was going on. I think she was scared, but I know she would come around once she realises that I'm not going in where." Lucas said, as he looked over at Peyton who was looking at her desk. "And that what I said was true I love her."

"Well, if she is to scared to tell you how she really feels and, she doesn't call you back, maybe she isn't the one for you. Maybe you should move on to someone who gets you." Amy said, in sweet voice, like she was hitting on him.

"She loves me, I know it, she knows it to and, I will wait forever it I have to. Because I know one day she will say those words back to me. And just for your info, no one in this world including my mom, my dad, my brother, and my best friend who happens to be a girl, Gets me like Pe.." he stopped, he didn't want to say her name, "Like my girlfriend does, she beautiful, so incredible, sweet, caring, amazing, understanding, smart, so very smart, she is a amazing woman. She is the most remarkable woman I have ever met, there is no other women young or old that compares to her. She is everything I have ever hoped for and dreamed for."

Peyton looked at him, clearly shocked that he just said all that especially to a stranger. He was definitely making it hard to break up with him.

"Well, She is one luckly girl if you asks me, Huh Peyton?" Amy said, as she started to write again.

"Yes she is." Peyton whispered, but Lucas heard her loud in clear.

They sat there talking for the next thirty minutes, when Amy noticed the time. "Well, Mr. Scott, it was nice meeting you. I will see you next week, Thursday at 2, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, " He said, unsure what she meant by seeing her. "So you will be sitting in on all my session with Miss Sawyer?"

"Oh, no I will b...

"Lucas, Amy here will be your new therapists from now on. I had asked her to take you on, for me." Peyton said, as she stood up. "I have a busy workload in need to clear some space, I hope you don't mine." giving him, her fake smile.

Lucas wasn't to happy about this,:" Do whatever you have to do, Miss Sawyer" he said, then turn back to Amy. "Miss Davis, Thursday at 2 is fine," then he walked at of the room.

That evening, as Peyton was locking up her office. Thankful that Amy was gone, she was really starting to get on Peyton's nervous. She kept talking about how cute Lucas was and how it sucked that he was off the market.

"Peyton." Angle said, as Peyton walked past her desk.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Well, first, Lucas Scott, as me to give you this." She said, as she handed Peyton a folded piece of paper. Peyton open it, it was the address to his new apartment. "And I wanted to talk to you about Lucas." Angle said, causing Peyton to give her a confused look.

"What about him?"

"This is none of my business, but I know about you and Lucas."

"Excuse me?"

"I know about you and Lucas and your little affair, Whatever the head people are calling it. I just wanted to tell you that I feel that it's wrong what they are doing to you. You can't help who you fall in love with a.....

"Angle, we are not in love." Peyton said, hopping to drop the subject.

"Well, maybe you don't want to admit to it yet, but he is very much in love with you. I heard what he said today. And he seems like a great guy, and you deserve someone to be happy with. And I hope you reconsider before you break up with him tonight." Angle, then continue at the face Peyton was making. "I over heard you talking to Brooke on the phone."

"Look, I have thought about it and, I have to do this, there is no way around it." That was her plan, to go to him tonight an end things for good. She just hopes he'll let her.

"He just seems so.....

" why are you telling me this?" Peyton said, interrupting whatever she was going to say, she already knows how much of a great guy Lucas is. She doesn't need her to remind her, of what she is giving up."

" I'm telling you this, because, I know who went to the broad about your relationship with Lucas."

"You do?"

"Yes, I was in Dave's office, when he walked."

"When who walked in?" Peyton asked, but in the back of her mind she knew who is was.

"I'm I think his name was Nathan Scott."


	9. Between session six

**I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. There is so much going on right now, I'm just not to sure how to handle it all. I feel like my world is falling down all around me. I haven't check my email in like forever, so I'm sorry for all the ones who send me messages in I never wrote back. I'm glad you all love my stories and thank you for worrying about and thanks for all your prayers Boy did I need them. I was cleaning out my laptop when I saw some of the chapters for this story and my other ones.. So I decided to stay up in try to post what i can. I'm trying to post chapters for all my stories, so please bear with me. Once again I'm sorry, and if you still reading this after a seven month wait THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Cindy :)**

* * *

After staring at the ceiling for the umpteenth minute Lucas's eyes begins to close and his anger furthers as she doesn't pick up her phone again after calling her numerous time. Her phone goes to the voicemail after ringing four times and the more he called the more he got angry at the fact that she was avoiding him.

He falls asleep with his fist balled up as his breathing rises and fall, louder and deeper than usual, the calmness fading at the fact that his girlfriend wasn't at home yet and her phone was of no service to him.

Peyton walks in a with a surprised look on her face, she wasn't expecting to see Lucas, Especially alseep on her couch, in her apartment, She wondered how he got in?

Quietly she tiptoes over to her couch, sitting right next to him, stroking his cheek and combing his hair back. "This is going to be so hard" she said, to herself. She smiled, at the cute way he was sleeping.

Slightly he twitches at the touch, a hand so cold yet so warm, concluding his short nap.

His eyes blink, opening and closing, shocked at the sight in front of him. Her soft curls down with a smile to match a face so heavenly.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey"

"Sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

"I know your probably wondering how I got in"

"Yeah the thought did cross my mind."

"I called your cell phone like hundred times,"His voice starts to soften. "I wanted to see you but you never answer. So I came over here, Brooke was actually looking for you to. So she let me in. I hope that's okay"

"Yeah, it's fine" she smiled, "I wanted to talk to you to"

Lucas looks at his watch noticing it's a little after midnight. "Where were you?"

She hesitantly answers, looking down at the ground before her eyes meet his.

"I was with a friend from work. We decided to stop by for happy hour before dinner. I didn't know you would be here." she lied, she didn't want to tell him she was out looking for his brother. She wasn't sure how Lucas would take the news, that Nathan is the one who turned them in.

"How could you, it's not like we've talked the past week." He clenches his teeth as he talks, his anger improving more with each word.

"Lucas, there is so much going on right now in I'm so confused,"

"Why did you come to me?" He said, as he sat up. "Peyton, I would be there for you, Why did you tell me about the broad finding out but us?"

"I...don't...k...

"Bull shit Peyton" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" Peyton question, clearly pissed that he is saying she is lying.

"You all glad this happen,"

"What?"

"It's your exspace from us,"

"I don't need to have an exspace plan Lucas." Peyton said, as she stood up walking over to the window. Trying to hide her face,

"I'm not dumb Peyton, We are getting serious, in it scares you" Lucas said, as he stood up from the couch.

"Your crazy"

"You are falling for me, as much as I am for you, and it's scaring the hell out of you."

"no, no, no, your wrong" she says quietly, tears are slowly coming down her face.

"Okay, turn around in tell me you don't feel nothing for me. It you can do that I will leave, without looking back."

Peyton wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, in slowly turn around. "I feel nothing for you Lucas, it was just sex. nothing more."

He starers at her from a moment, she is biting her lip, in shaking, he knows she is lying.

"Your lying" he said, as he walks towards her.

She starts shaking her head, "No, I...not Lucas..."

"Peyton I know you are feeling what I'm feeling. "He said, as he wrapped his arms around her. pulling her close to him. "Forget about everything, for just a moment and please me honest with me" He pleads, "Tell me how you really feel about me please"

Peyton looks him in the eyes, noticing the pleading look. His eyes are red, She knew she had to be truth for.

She gently places her hands on his cheek, caressing his face. For long enough her lips slants over his and a smile finally makes it to his lips.

In without another thought she says. "I love you Lucas Scott"

His eyes pop of their socket as he watches her with complete and utter surprise with his mouth agape. "Yea?" He asks, still in wide eye shock.

"Yeah, you wanted me to be honest," she smiled, still holding his face in her hands. "I'm in love with you."

"You surprise me. First I was in fear, especially after today little meeting. That maybe you'd change your mind about us, that maybe there wouldn't be an us anymore…then…then you go do something crazy and you tell me you love me."

"I do love you Lucas."

"It's really nice to hear." He admits with a big bright smile on his face and real sparkle in his eyes.

He takes her hands, both hands, her palms staring at him, lightly kissing it while she stares into his eyes.

"I'm so so in love with you."

"I like the sound of that." She instantly kisses his lips, his hands moving up to cup her face and hers move over his, slightly holding it as the kiss intensifies.

His lips parts, his tongue drawing out, tasting the lovely cream of vanilla on her lips from her chap stick applied earlier on the day before heading home from the bar slash restaurant. Both sets of his teeth, upper and lower grabs a hold of her lower lip, faintly nibbling on it.

He explores the glares of her eyes, radiating the love he'd been longing for sometime now. Her very soul, majestic and charming as it would always be, her past being who she was, hurt and pained by a lost love until he picked her up and showed her the light, a life she'd been missing out on.

"I love you…" She whispers besides his ear, as he boldly lets his lips dance on her neck whilst his hands journeys further down, gently rubbing fine tiny circles on the pit of her stomach with the tips of his fingers, down over by the hem of her skirt.

He flicks his tongue over her pulse, suddenly emerging over his lips as he lays light tender kisses over her bare skin, riding over to her shoulder then down to the fabric covered hastening beat of her heart.

A burst of ecstasy smoothes over his mouth as he captures her lips once more. Filling to the brim, a rush of excitement moves in her body, gently swaying her hips in a slow motion, turning about in circles. Muffling his voice, he sighs under his breath as his pants starts to get tight and a wild expression on his face watches her eyes becoming awake in the course of their actions.

Moving ever so slowly his hands lay underneath her clothing, reeling in sighs of moan from her as he approaches near the delicate and sensitive part of her breast. Lightly scratching it with his calloused fingertips, he induces another moan and another as his lips land on the crook of her neck, his tongue coming out to taste a soft essence of her perfume and the natural quality of her skin.

Separated by their clothing, he starts to fool around with the buttons of her top, undoing them with the flick of his fingers as lips draw out sensuous moans from her, rippling from her throat and up the caves of her mouth.

His lips softly teases her, gently kissing the crook of her neck and melting her away as it draws up the rear of her ear, nibbling by the hairline and receding back to her frame, following her jaw and ending at her lips so soft, ever alluring as she calls his name over and over

He grins immensely, his chest heaving in and out erotically, as more skin is discovered from unbuttoning her top. Embarrassingly, he turns beet red at the sight of her black lace bra, half cropped out with her breast almost popping out and part of her own nipples exposed, just a smidge to tease him ever so slightly.

The phone ring, but doesn't stop them, it rings again in again. "Peyton, are you going to get that?"

She slips from his hold, sliding along his sleek body, covered in a savory sweat she tastes along the way, kissing his naked torso, her tongue licking on his chest, then sucking on the buds of it, percolating it even more, arousing him as hard as it could be, hot and completely enticed.

His belt buckle makes a loud noise as her fury hands undo it hurriedly. Aggressively pulled down his pants lay down to his ankles, a smirk clear on her face. "Nope, the machine will"

He groans and grunts, his hand deep in the mess of her hair as she lowers her lips, following along the lines of his happy trail, deliberately seducing him with the way of her tongue on his flesh and the warmth of her hands underneath his boxers, palming his hardness

But all motion is stopped, by familiar voice. "Peyton, Look I know you are probably really upset with me, And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, Look Brooke told me that you are in some trouble now at work, and that you are ending things with Lucas tonight and...

Peyton run acoss the room in stop the answer machine but it was to late.

"Lucas" she said, as she turn back around

Lucas pulled his pants up, "Why is Nathan calling you? And how does Nathan know about work, and what the hell was he talking about you had it all plan to dumb me tonight."

"Lucas."She cried,

"Save it Peyton" He said, as he grabbed his shoe. "I can't do this right now."

"Lucas please, it's not what you think?" she begged.

"So you wasn't planning on breaking up with me?" he asked. When she didn't answer. "Yeah that's what I thought.

Goodbye Peyton,"

He slammed the door, as Peyton fell to the floor crying.


	10. The End

**Hey people, Well, I know it's been over a year, since I've updated this story. Sorry about that, I'm trying to finish all my stories. I really am, Some are easer to write than the others. But I'm going to try, not sure how long it going to take me, Cause I lost my ideas for a lot of them. **

**So this is the last chapter for this one, it's not the best, but it's something. Hope you enjoy it anyway's, **

**Thank you, for all the reviews and, for the ones who have stuck by me from the start, it means a lot..especially to the ones who is still reading this after a year wait. **

**Thank you Cindy...**

* * *

It's been three months, since Lucas stormed out of Peyton's apartment. For the first month, and a half she trying calling him everyday, but he never answered. She went to his place in banged on the door, he never opened it, she even try tracking him down at school. But no one seems to know where he was.

After a month and a half of trying to talk to him, she give up. She was hurt, and pretty much crushed.

The second month was hard on her to, but she got by, the third month was really hard, school was finally done with. She just gradated, she is now a licence therapists.

She was now, decided what to do with her life. She wondered everyday what Lucas was doing? And thanks for Brooke been nosey, She heard that he did past the rest of his exams, she was happy for him, she also heard that he had left New York, but didn't know where he had gone, or if he was coming back.

A few weeks later, she finally herself back in her home town, she told her dad that something was missing in her life in New York, she just couldn't put her finger on it, Which was a lie she knows what or who is missing, she just can't find him. She was walking around her old childhood town one day, when she bumped in Nathan.

" so are you still mad at me?" Nathan asked

"I don't know" she said, as she looked down at the ground, she was avoiding his phone calls. He left millions of messages trying to tell her how sorry he was. She did believe him, she just could forgive him.

Nathan just nodded, "So what brings you back to old Tree Hill?"

She shrugged her shoulder " I don't know, what does it matter? Nothing really matters anymore.," she said, sadly.

Nathan give her a sympathies smile. " peyt, I'm sorry for everything, seriously, I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I was jealous okay. I hated the fact that you and Luke had something going on between you two. I wanted you back for so long, I've missed you, then coming here in visiting Luke, I saw you again in thought here's my second chance. I never meant to hurt you, or Lucas. I really thought you two were fooling around, I didn't think you guys were serious about each other, I never actually thought you guys loved each other,"

" we'll its to late now huh?" she said, bitterly..

" Peyton"

"It's okay Nath, really It's been three months, I guess I should be over it by now."

"Did you try calling him?'

" yes for the first month and a half after, he stormed out of my place, but he never answered or called back. I even went to his place but he won't open the door. "

"I'm sorry. he's not talking to me either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've tried call him, but he never answered, Haley tells me to give it time."

"Who's Haley?"

"Haley is Lucas best Friend, he never told you about her?" she shacks her head, "They have been friends forever, she is amazing, smart, beautiful girl" he smiled,

"Nathan Scott, you like her." she teased.

"No" he looks away, "Okay a little, no a lot..."

"So have you told her?"

"Yes, and she says she feels the same, but Lucas is her best friend and she said, she can't crossed that line. Especially, now, that Lucas pretty much hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, your his brother..."

"No peyt, I'm pretty sure he does, I haven't since him in three months or talk to him, and he told Haley I was dead to him."

"Nathan, I'm sorry," she said, as she walked over to him, she pulls him into a hug...

"Peyton he loves you, Haley said so." He said, as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, sure he does, I don't know what else to do, Nathan, I'm so freaking in love with him, I miss him so much, I.." she starts to cry, " I left New York, cause if felt different to me, I use to love it there, But it's not the same without him, I need him, I feel so incomplete without him," she cried, louder.

Nathan pulled her into another hug, "It's okay, it's going to be okay...take a ride with me, no questions where, just come on."

Peyton pulled back giving him a little nod and a confused face. They walked over to his truck... Her lack of sleep, cause her to fall right to sleep as soon as the hit the highway..

Nathan pulled into the driveway, in looked around, he decide to let her sleep a few mutinies longer. Well, he talked first. He slowly shut the door not to wake her.

"Nathan Scott is that you/?

Nathan smiled, "Yes uncle Keith its me."

"How is my favorite NBA star?'

"I'm okay" Nathan said, as he hugged his uncle. "Is Luke here?' Nathan asked, as he looked back at his truck, to make sure she was still asleep.

Keith looked back to, "Yeah he's upstairs, he's been back a month now, but he doesn't seem himself. He so depressed, "

"Yeah, Haley told me I'm hoping to fix that tonight. If he would talk to me..."

"Well go on up.."

"Thanks Keith, could you keep and eye on her." Nathan asked, as he pointed to the blonde in his truck.."she is very special to me and really special to Luke."

"I thought so"

"What?"

"That's Peyton Sawyer right?" Keith asked with a huge grin, Nathan give him a confused look, "She pretty much stole Lucas's heart, she's all we here about,"

Nathan took a deep breath, once he got upstairs, he knocked, "It's open"

He walked in to finally Lucas laying on his bed, with his eyes closed, Haley was sitting in the comer reading. He smiled at her,

"Hey Nath" she said, as she put her book down,

"Hey Hales" he said, as the two stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here.?" Lucas asked, as he got up off the bed...

"Luke we need to talk, Haley could you give us a second"

"Sure" she said, as she walked over towards him, "Be nice" she warned them, then left the room.

"Lucas I'm sorry for my whole roll in this whole big mess, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Okay thanks for stopping by see you at Christmas." Lucas said, as he walked over towards the window...He looked out into the night sky,

"I'm not going anywhere Luke, till you listen."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Nath, I forgive you okay, I just its to hard to be around you right now,"

"Why?'

"We're brothers in we are in love with the same girl, and I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm not in love with Peyton, Lucas, I'm in love Haley."

Lucas turned to face him, "What?"

"I'm in love with Haley, I have been for awhile, but didn't know how to tell you or her. She knows I like her, but she doesn't know I love her." Nathan sighed deeply, "I want to be with her, but she won't be with me because of you. I've been meaning to have this conversion with you for awhile now."

* * *

Haley stepped outside, she said a little prayer hoping the two brothers would settle there problems.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, as she walked over to Keith.

"Peyton Sawyer" Keith said, with a smile..

"Really" Haley said, in shock..."Do you think she loves Lucas to?'

"I don't know, but we are about to find out, cause she just woke up."

Haley and Keith watched the blonde for a moment,

Peyton eyes open slightly she looked around the truck. " nath" she whispered. She looked out in front of her, noticing the two story brick house, " where the hell I'm I?" she questioned. The she locked eyes with a short brown hair girl. She bit her lip, as she got out of the truck.

Haley waited till she shut the door, the. went over to her. " Hey Peyton"

Peyton raised her eye brow. " Haley James" she said as she extend her hand out to the blonde.

Peyton's eyes went wide, " where's Nathan?" she asked, as they shook hands

" upstairs talking to Lucas."

" Lucas is here?"

" yeah this is his parents house." Haley said, then realizing that Peyton had no idea of what was going on.

" oh" Peyton said, as crossed her arms around herself. She kept her eyes to the ground trying not to cry.

" your as beautiful as Lucas said you were." Haley said, trying to get her to talk,

Peyton looked up at her in smiled " your as beautiful as Nathan said you were."

Haley's eyes widen she smiled and blushed. " Nathan talks to you about me?" she asked in disbelief.

" yes he'd crazy about you."

" Lucas is crazy about you to."

" I'm crazy about him to." Peyton said, As she sighed. " do you think someone should go check on them, make sure their not killing each other."

" yeah we should huh"

" I'll go check on them, Haley take Peyton into the living room." Keith said, as he came over to the two. " I'm Keith Lucas and Nathan's uncle. "

" hey" she said, as she shook his hand. " nice to finally meet you."

" you to, your as beautiful, as Lucas said," Keith said, as he let go of her hand.

* * *

"Do you really love her?" Lucas asked, as he eyed his brother up

"I do, I really really do, I want her in my life more than just my friend Lucas, I won't hurt her. She is to special to me, "

"You should tell her that"

"Really?" Nathan asked, shocked, "Its okay if I tell her and if she fe..

"She's in love with you to, she told me the other night, but I told her you still loved Peyton."

"Luke, I'm not in love with Peyton, I swear, Peyton and I are in the past. We are friends that's it, Peyton's in love with someone else."

Lucas face fell, at his last few words, "She's in love with who?'

"Why don't you come down stairs and asks her." Keith said, as he walked into the room,

"What?'

"I wanted to make things right between us Luke, and between you and Peyton, she down in the truck"

"No she's in the living room with Haley now, she's crazy about you Luke, I wouldn't let her get away."

Lucas run down the stairs, in walked into the living room. There she was sitting on his couch, talking to his mom and his best friend. She looked more beautiful than he remember and its only been three months..

"Luke" Haley said, as she noticed her best friend standing there.

Peyton looked up, their eyes locked, her heartbeat increased, she planned for so long what she was going to say to him. Once she seen him, but now that he was in front of her looking so handsome, she was lost for words...

Lucas starred at her, for a few moments, he wanted to say I love you, but he needed to make sure she was here for the same reason, he was hoping. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a little colder than he intended.

Peyton's eyes teared up, at the sound of his voice. She know it was going to be hard, but she didn't think he would be so cold. "Um..." she started, as she stood up, she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure where to start, she wasn't sure to be honest and prepare for his rejecting, or to just lie.

"peyton." Lucas said in a more softer tone. He felt bad that she had tears in her eyes and she looked so lost. "You want to go upstairs in talk?" he asked, figuring she wasn't talking cause his family was in the room watching them, "Come on" he said, as he turn around hoping she followed him.. He got to the first step when he heard.

" I love you..." she blurt out, He turn around seeing her still standing in the same place looking straight out him...

"Peyton I..."

" Lucas let me say this please." she said, stopping his declare. "I love you, I do, I can't think about anything or anyone and I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't eat, I can't focus, I love you, I'm so in love with you.." she said, as the tears started to come..

Karen and Haley cried along with her, Keith and Nathan tear up, all looked at Lucas waiting on his reply. Lucas just looked at her,

Peyton closed her eyes, then wiped away the tears, he wasn't saying anything. Her heart felt like it broke. She took a deep breath, "I shouldn't of said anything I'm sorry." she said, as she walked towards the door...

Everyone in the room watched her walk out the door, then turn to Lucas, who was still standing there..."Peyton I love you to..." he finally said, he watched as she stopped walking, she just stood there. He then walked over to her. "I love you Peyton," he turns her to face him, his heart breaks to see her crying, He wipes away her tears, "I'm so in love with Peyton Sawyer, I love you with my heart." he then kisses her a sweet perfect kiss.

A few moments later they are both still standing in the same spot. Peyton's arms were wrapped around Lucas's neck and Lucas's arms were wrapped around her waist. They were still standing so close it was like they were one person,fore head to fore head.

"How about you two come in the house now," Karen said, ruining their moment.

Peyton pulled back blushing she totally forgot about Lucas family, "sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry honey, Luke Keith and I are going to bed."

"Okay mom night."

"Peyton will you be spending the night?' Karen asked,

"Um" she wasn't sure, she looked around for Nathan. "Where Nath?'

"Nathan and Haley went to Haley's house, "Karen said, a little to excitedly, she has wait forever for those to pull there acts together.

"Oh"Peyton

"Yes mom she's staying" Lucas said, as he grabbed her hand, "Nathan is probably going to be spending the night with Haley anyway's."

"Well goodnight both of you I'll see you in the moring." Karen said, as she turn off the rest of the lights.

"Come on." Lucas said, as he lead her upstairs. They walked into his room then shut the door, "I've missed you/" he whispered, She smiled at him, lacing her arms around his neck as she kissed him again, a quiet, a soft press of her mouth to his. It deepened as he gently pressed her back against the bedroom door, his body molding into hers in a way that sent a thrill down her spine, slowly stirring a heat between them. His hands stroked her sides, eliciting a startled gasp from her as they skimmed upward to just barely brush the curve of her breasts in a ghostlike caress. She clutched at his shoulders,

"Make love to me Lucas Scott." she didn't asked she demanded.

"With pleasure Miss Sawyer." he said huskly, then pick her up in carry her to his bed, they contuined to make love over in over that night.

* * *

Two years later

It's be wonderful two years, lots of happen for the lovebirds.

After getting back together that night. Lucas went back to Tree Hill with Peyton they spent the rest of the summer together there, so did Nathan and Haley who were officially a couple now.

When fall arrived Lucas and Peyton went back to New York, they moved in with Julian and Brooke. Lucas went to finish his senior year of collage. Peyton work as a part time therapists.

On Lucas graduation night, Lucas asked Peyton to Marry him, and front of his whole graduate class and his mom and Keith. And Nathan and Haley. And she said yes,

A month after Lucas and Peyton got engaged, Nathan asked Haley to married him, and she said yes.

Peyton and Lucas moved to south Carolina to be closer to Lucas's family , Lucas decided to teach music at the local JR High school, and Peyton become a marriage therapists.

They were married a few months later. in South Carolina with only their family and close friends,

Haley was now a nurse and Nathan was still playing ball. They were married two months after them.

The last two years were the best for both couples. They didn't think life could get any better, boy they were wrong.

Lucas was in his class room getting ready to leave for the day.

" hey"

" hey hales" Lucas said, as he grabbed his bag. " how's my favorite sister in law?"

" she's pregnant "

" what"

" I'm pregnant Luke, "

" Haley that awesome" he said , as he hugged her, " bet Nathan is over the moon."

" he doesn't know yet, I wanted to tell him face to face, he's due home tonight.

" he's going to be happy hales believe me we talked a few months ago about being parents. Your going to make him so happy."

" I know I'm really happy," she smiled, " when is Peyton coming home?" Peyton went to New York, to visit with Brooke. She's been gone a week, Haley and Peyton became fast friends. They did everything together. She really wished Peyton was here, so she could share her news.

" this weekend, I can't wait I miss her. "

* * *

Later that night Haley sat on the couch waiting on Nathan. It was around seven when he finally came in.

" hey beautiful" he said, as she flew into his arms. " I've missed you."

" we missed you to," she said, as she pulled back,

"we"

" we're having a baby Nathan Scott." she said with a huge grin

Nathan smiled" your pregnant?" she nodded " we are having a baby," he cried as he spined her around.

* * *

Lucas closed his laptop a little after eleven he was waiting on Peyton to call him, like she did every night she didn't call him tonight, and she wasn't answering her phone. He was worried, he laid down in fell asleep a few seconds later.

About an hour later, Peyton walls into there bedroom. She smiles at the sight of her husband sleeping.

She kicks off her shoes, then go's sit on Lucas's side of the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair. " baby " she whispered. " Lucas honey,"

Lucas stirred then slowly opened his eyes. " hey pretty girl."

" hey pretty boy" she said, as she kissed him. Lucas pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss " did you miss me?"

" so much" he said as he kissed her again. " I thought you wasn't coming back till the weekend"

" I needed to see you," she smiled, " I got something to tell you,"

Lucas noticed the seriousness of her tone and the tears in her eyes. " what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up, he pulled her on to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around her. " I'm pregnant."

" what?"

" I'm having your baby Lucas Scott," she smiled big and started to cry happy tears.

" we're having a baby?" she nodded " my baby in there? He asked, as he touch her flat stomach

"yes our baby is in there. "

* * *

Two years later

They girls sat outside in watching the children play, Lucas and Peyton moved beside Nathan and Haley few months before the babies were born,

Nathan snd Haley welcome beautiful twins on October 25 one girl on boy. Madison Peyton Scott and James Lucas Scott.

About a week later on November 2 Peyton and Lucas welcomed there twins girls Jala Brooke Scott and Casey Haley Scott

After the baby's were born Brooke convicted Julian to move to south Carolina so she could be near her best friend.

Peyton was happy to have Brooke back in her life. And Haley and Brooke became friends fast. Life was great for all three familys.

"Where's Jason?" Julian asked, his wife as he sat down beside her

"Playing the wii. like always, that boy is going to turn into a game." Brooke joked.

"He seven honey, he rather play with games then play outside with his baby cousins, at least we still got our baby girl" Julian said, as he kissed their five year old daughter who run up to him when she seen him.

"Hey Daddy." The adorable five year old said,

"Hey Angel."

"are babies our getting big,"Brooke said, sadly

" it's not like we can add to our family."

" you want another baby?"

" yeah, I could go for another." Julian jokes.

" me to I want a sister mama." Elisabeth said, with her toothless smile.

" mama wants one to." she kissed her daughters fore head then kissed her husband. " so are we going to try in get pregnant"

" we can start trying tonight." Julian said, as he kissed his wife again.

* * *

Peyton and Haley sat down my the sand box with their children. The four 15 month olds loved playing in sand but the also liked eating it.

" no baby that yuck," Peyton said to one of her daughters. " don't eat the sand."

" Jamie sand is for playing not eating" Haley said, as she knock the sand out of his hand.

" dada" Jamie said, smiling,

"dada dada" Casey said, as she spotted her daddy to.

Both girls looked behind them then smiled at the sight of there husbands coming towards them.

"he buddy" Nathan said, as he picked his son up. He kissed his head then put him now. Then he picked up his little girl." hey baby girl " he kissed her cheeks then let her go,

" hey my wonderful beautiful wife." he said as he say down beside her.

" hey back my loving husband." Haley said as she kissed him

Lucas walked over in picked up both his girls " hey my two beautiful princesses " he kissed both there cheeks , then let the down.

Then he sat down beside his wife, " hey there my beautiful queen." he whispered as he kissed her.

" hey back my handsome king," Peyton replied then give him another kiss.

The four adults sat there watching the children play,

" you know what I just thought of Luke?" Nathan's said , he looked over at his brother

" what's that?"

" we didn't get to grow up together, cause Dan was an ass. But now we get to watch are kids grow up together. That's pretty cool."

" yeah, it is, there all the same age, in they are so close already, and we are closer now, we get to do all the parenting stuff together. "

" life is been really good to us all." Haley said. " as she smiles at her husband.

" it sure has" Peyton whispered, as she lean over in rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. " I'm really happy, "

" me to baby" Lucas said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"were all happy." Brooke said, as she and Julian sat down with the other adults.

They know that there will be days of sadness, and days of pain. But as long as they had each other. They will be able to face anything.

* * *

Sorry for the ending just wasn't to sure how I wanted to end this, but I hope you liked it.. Thanks again for reading, I hope you continue to read my other stories to,


End file.
